Why can't we be friends?
by phantom-anime-freak
Summary: the gods are rebelling! Yes all twelve Greek gods are taking over and it's up to the YHH gang, along with some mythical allies to stop a new dark age from forming. R&R!
1. gods! so many gods!

Disclamer: Don't own YYH! If i did Hiei and Kurama would be my husbands!

Hiei and Kurama: (Cringe)

Phantom: Oh who asked you!

The four enchanting beauties stood at their spot in the spirit realm. Of course King Yama and Koemna had no idea of their existence. For centuries they lay wait watching over the mortals. Today was the day they took the human realm for their own, after all their just humans.

Yusuke Urameshi was walking to the park next to his teammate Kazuma Kuwabara and his girl Kayko. Today was a Saturday and nothing was going to ruin it for him. Suddenly a car crash rushed through the gentle peacefulness of the group. They all stared in wonder at the two men getting out and yelling at each other. Various curse words were added causing a fistfight to break out until the police arrived to pull the two wailing men away.

"Okay that was a little odd." Yusuke spoke up continuing on with his friends. As they made their way by the hospital several ambulances were speeding in with sickly people being rushed inside. Kayko began to worry about the events they were passing but Yusuke shrugged it off since it wasn't his problem.

"Yusuke I think I'm going to go home." Kayko spoke uneasy.

"What one fist fight and passing a hospital filled with sick people got you scared?" Yusuke asked staring at her.

"No, well I have this edgy feeling about this." She replied rubbing her arms to get rid of the Goosebumps. "You guys can go on without me. I'll call you later Yusuke bye!" She bid walking off at a fast pace.

"She's got a point Urameshi." Kuwabara added. "It seems kind of weird you know."

"You too?" Yusuke asked annoyed, clearly hinted in his voice. "Man if your going to wine then I'll just head off by myself!" He exclaimed stomping off. Kuwabara shook his head going in the opposite direction of his comrade.

"Urameshi is such a jerk sometimes." Kuwabara sniped walking through the park sulking. Suddenly Hiei jumped in front of him with his sword drawn. "Shrimp? What do you want?" He asked irritated by his sudden appearance. Kuwabara gave Hiei a closer look to see his eyes were glazed over like he was under a spell. "Hiei?" He questioned before he could come close to the demon he strike. "Whoa!" He shouted jumping out of the way of his sword attack. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei came at him again and again. Kuwabara was lucky to dodge each of his attacks. _Something is up with Hiei. _Kuwabara thought while evading blows._ He would never attack me like this, well unless I really pissed him off which I haven't! _He stammered backwards as Hiei cut into his gut sending droplets of blood onto the jade grass. "Hiei stop!"

"Your words fall of deaf ears boy." A male voice rang in Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara looked around for the source. "Heh. Mortals are such fools, the sight of ruby liquid from your pores is such a beauty to me."

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Hiei?" Kuwabara bellowed into the sky. His dark laughter rang though faded in the winds as Hiei fell forward onto the grass. Forgetting his injury Kuwabara went to help his teammate. "Shrimp?" His crimson eyes fluttered open as he slowly rose. He groaned rubbing his head.

"Buffoon?" Hiei questioned still aching from his headache. "What? Where am I?" He looked around clearly confused.

_He doesn't remember anything! Whoever this guy is, he's going to get it. _Kuwabara thought angrily. "Are you okay?"

"Hn why is it any of your concern?" Hiei questioned coldly, he then noticed the gash on Kuwabara's gut. His eyes turned to the blood-coated sword in his hands. His eyes slightly widened in realization. He looked up to the smiling idiot. "Kuwabara," He stated getting back on his feet, "what exactly happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked playing dumb(A/N which isn't hard for him to do). Hiei glared at him.

"I'm no idiot like you. I see your wound and my sword which is covered in your blood." He told looking back at his weapon and the human. "What happened between you and me since obviously my mind has been wiped clean of the memory." Sweat ran down Kuwabara's face as he tried to think of a way to explain how Hiei tried to kill him and a strange man in his head being the one doing it all. He was about to open his mouth when screams filled the air. Kuwabara ran to the street to find it flooded with wild animals.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned loudly. Hiei looked at the vicious beasts that chased the humans around the streets and sidewalks. Just then a pig with glasses ran by. "Yuu Katio?" He exclaimed stunned. Hiei was just as confused as Kuwabara. "We better get the group together! I knew this was bad!" He rambled running to Yusuke's house.

Meanwhile in Spirit World Ayame has just informed Koemna of Yusuke's city conditions.

"People fighting each other, animals running around like they escaped from the zoo, and sickness plaguing the innocent?" Koemna restated from what the messenger said.

"Yes, it is total chaos down there." She added meekly. Koemna nodded pressing the button to get in contact with Yusuke and the others. The screen blinked on showing the whole group at Genkai's temple. "Ah I see your all together, good."

"Just tell us what the hell is going on!" Yusuke yelled.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea." He replied making everyone fall backwards.

"What?" Yusuke yelled looking like he was yelling in Koemna's face. "You have no idea what's happening to my city?"

"I can easily tell you what's happening." A voice rang through Koemna's office. The doors opened letting in twins. One was male and the other female. They both had blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, white togas; the female having a sliver quiver, arrows, and bows, sandals, golden headbands, and the male carried a harp under his right arm.

"Who are you and how did you get passed security?" Koemna asked infuriated.

"We are such brutes!" The girl giggled. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Artemis."

"I'm Apollo." The male responded. Koemna was agape staring at the two.

"But their..." The blue ogre stuttered.

"Gods?" Apollo finished. Everyone at Genkai's temple watched as the screen went blank then popped up again with Apollo and Artemis in Koemna's throne. "Our apologizes, we had a little mess to take care of."

"Just who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked rudely.

"Why such rudeness." Artemis appalled. "But it's understandable considering what's going to happen to your human realm."

"What? What's going to happen?" Yusuke asked clutching the screen.

"It's a new age for mortals!" Apollo cheered with bright eyes. "We gods shall rule supreme over all!" Everyone stared at them with blank faces.

"Gods?" Yusuke whispered completely perplexed.

"Yes young human. King Yama and Koemna have been ruling for so long and we gods have been on the top for a very long time." Artemis spoke.

"After countless centuries of having our rule taken is over! From now on King Yama and Koemna shall bow before us!" Apollo finished pumping a fist in triumph.

"What does ruining my city have to do with it?" Yusuke posed angry.

"We're just making a point." Artemis smirked. "Before we gods ruled on Olympus watching and taking part whenever we wanted, right now is kind of the same. After so many years of just watching is really boring. I think it's much more entertaining now." Yusuke was fuming with anger right now along with Kuwabara.

"I see you mortals are angry with our interference with your peace. Now you know how we felt when King Yama interfered with ours. Chow." Apollo waved turning the connection off.

"So the Greek gods are rebelling." Kurama mused. "Quite odd to tell you the truth."

"Yes I never knew that Koemna sealed them up." Botan added.

"Well now their back and I bet that was the same guy who made Hiei attack me!" Kuwabara yelled. Everyone stared at him alarmed. "Oops."

"Hiei attacked you?" Kurama queried aloud.

"He was put under a spell by one of the gods." Genkai informed.

"Well how many of these gods are there?" Yusuke requested.

"About twelve." Kurama told. A sweat drop went down Yusuke's head.

"Twelve!" He yelped. "How the hell am I supposed to beat twelve gods?"

"Actually gods are immortal, they can't be killed." Kurama added sadly. This made Yusuke panic even more. His city was being turned upside down by gods who can't be killed or stopped.

Done!

Hiei: I actually liked hurting the moron.

Phantom: Your so mean! (sobs) Okay i'm better!

Hiei: Oo

Phantom: i'm not going to think about the fact that this is very old but this is one of many! READ REVIEW!


	2. Horse, person?

man i haven't done anything for this story in a while. Well i am now going to totally revamp my story, meaning out with the old and in with the new. New characters (getting rid of my old ones)Chapters will also be pimped! (i wanted to say...ertype it)

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho, i don't know if i even own my own characters!

Last time:

"Well how many of these gods are there?" Yusuke requested.

"About twelve." Kurama told. A sweat drop went down Yusuke's head.

"Twelve!" He yelped. "How the hell am I supposed to beat twelve gods?""Actually gods are immortal, they can't be killed." Kurama added sadly. This made Yusuke panic even more. His city was being turned upside down by gods who can't be killed or stopped.

Now:

"Yusuke I don't think banging your head against the wall will solve anything." Botan chided trying to cheer up the downtrodden detective.

"Didn't you hear fox boy? We can't beat them, might as well sit back and wait for them to blow up the world." Yusuke sighed leaning on the wall. Whap! "Ow!" He yelled clutching his head as his teacher Genkai had just smacked him on his gelled up noggin.

"You can't give up just because the odds are against you!" She yelled. "The world is in peril and you just walk away because the answer isn't as simple as before."

"Yea I heard this speech before." Yusuke yawned scratching the inside of his right ear.

"Then this time let it sink in your thick skull…" Genkai stopped her bellowing at her student due to a strange sound coming from outside the temple walls. Kurama and Hiei were on edge too because they also heard the noise.

"What?" Kuwabara asked only to have his mouth covered by Botan's hand, she pointed outside where you could clearly see the outline of a person through the paper of the sliding doors.

"I'm not in the mood for peeping toms." Yusuke growled cracking his knuckles. "Okay come out or I'm coming out!" He shouted making his ultimatum. The figure stopped moving around knowing it was caught.

"Guess my stealth leaves something to be desired." The figure chuckled from the sound of the voice it was clearly a male. "I couldn't help but overhear your situation, I find it quite amusing because I'm in the middle of it."

"Who are you?" Botan inquired as Genkai walked towards the doors to open them.

She flung them open to reveal a male; he had creamy peach skin, wise gray eyes, and shaggy black hair that went down his bare back. Botan covered her face from the pink blush flooding it seeing a handsome male, around his late teens, back in the bushes not even wearing a shirt.

"Well quite a welcome." He smirked slyly. "To answer your question my dear lady my name is Cheiron and I come from a place that was quite gruesome compared to the divine beauty the human plane possesses." He moaned slightly taking a butterfly in his hands and letting it go.

"And how exactly are you in the middle of this?" Yusuke posed cocking an eyebrow at the strange Cheiron. Everyone's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of their heads as Cheiron came out of the bushes fully showing his body. He had the torso of a man but the rest was of a black horse.

"As you can see I am a centaur of the myths." Cheiron bowed clacking one of his hoofs.

"Ah I have heard of you," Kurama acknowledged, "You were one of the only centaurs to have been good instead of vile like the rest of your breed." Cheiron nodded,

"Indeed and though I am only to have taught youths of the Greek's past I can now take my name to greater heights as I am honored to be of your service if you wish."

"How much do you know of the Greek gods?" Genkai asked, a vital question to know.

"I know everything of the Gods. I am created of their bosom." Cheiron answered. "I shall willfully lend my knowledge of the gods to help you save your world from another dark age."

"Another dark age?" Kurama posed, "as in famine, deaths, and no intellectual evolution for decades?"

"Quite," Cheiron replied, " you see me and my other mythical comrades were placed in the darkest depths of the demon world by your King Yama. Our great lord Zeus one day suddenly vanished and then King Yama appeared, actually he was in spirit world for a while but came out after word of Zeus's departure spread."

"Wasn't Zeus the leader of the Greek gods?" Kurama asked, getting a curt nod from the centaur.

"No one knows why he left or how for that matter, you'd think that the gods would band together and make a search party but no, actually the gods life on Mount Olympus is much like a Soap Opera in your modern world. Affairs, cheat, lie, betrayal, and that was just one day in that happy home. Every one of the gods rejoiced in Zeus's disappearance, but apparently Zeus was quite useful. Soon the world plummeted into an unknown dark age. It was so horrible that it was practically impossible for a person to record it, though wanting to is a question all in itself."

"How exactly is King Yama an important part of this?" Botan questioned her eyes widening with new knowledge gained.

"Well with the world slowly becoming nothing more than a bleak shadow of it's former self, the gods continued to bicker. Wanting total control was priority number one; the humans came second. It was also quite dreadful for us Greek creatures, I'm not going to go into detail because I care for your constitutions.

Anyway, yes King Yama was able to place the gods in a void of nothingness. They could only watch the world pass by but not interfere with it. After which I think prince Koemna was born but I was trying to survive in a jungle filled with hydras and cerebus so I can't be sure."

"Couldn't the gods just fight back?" Kuwabara posed just now absorbing the information.

"Could you fight back if one minute your fighting with your wife whither you should overthrow your mother and the next you're in a pitch black room, sort of?" Cheiron told back. "Escaping was a real trick for them, I'm not entirely sure how they managed to pull it but all I know is that I am now in the human world once again and I know it was due to my Greek gods."

"Why are you going betray your lords?" Hiei sniped, not saying much the entire conversation.

"I am not thinking of it as betrayal, I have seen the horrors of what no Zeus can do to a planet. Without our thunder god I fear it shall happen again and I cannot stand by seeing innocent youths die for a sense vengeance scheme. If I die I will die with the honor of knowing I at least did something." Cheiron spoke his voice quivering.

"Except the gods can't be killed." Yusuke pointed out. "You know something horse boy?" Cheiron glared at Yusuke for the uncouth nickname.

"Well if my theory is correct than we can use the drama of the gods to our advantage." He smirked laughing getting sweat drops from everyone. "It will come together children, very soon."

Tada! There's one of many, so wait for my story to come back up my many fans oh and READ REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The sht hits the fan

thanks to the reviews! I knew redoing it would pay off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, feh i don't even own my characters!

Last time:

"Except the gods can't be killed." Yusuke pointed out. "You know something horse boy?" Cheiron glared at Yusuke for the uncouth nickname.

"Well if my theory is correct than we can use the drama of the gods to our advantage." He smirked laughing getting sweat drops from everyone. "It will come together children, very soon."

Now:

Everyone was sitting in a circle as Cheiron explained the first part of his plan.

"First you mortals should retrieve any loved ones or friends you cherish, I know my gods and from your faces I can clearly tell that you home isn't the safest place for them right now."

"Okay…" Yusuke stretched standing up only to be interrupted by Cheiron,

"Don't be so rash child," he warned getting a grunt and a glare from Yusuke, "We'll need to break into groups, some will stay here and the rest will join me as we travel back into your city. We can't afford to have anyone eaten by a Harpy or a Cyclops."

"Eaten?" Kuwabara squeaked blanching.

"Well of course, if I was to escape what makes you think that the other creatures of myth haven't as well. I can very well assure you that the first thing on their mind will be a nice meal of human flesh." Cheiron informed. "Getting families and friends out of the line of fire should be top priority."

"What about saving the world?" Yusuke added giving the centaur a look.

"Also important brash one." Cheiron waved off, "my dear lady I think you should stay behind with the old woman." He indicated to Botan. "Young enchanting maidens such as yourself are quite a treat to the more brutish of the beasts coming into this gorgeous plane." He advised taking Botan's right hand in his kissing it. Botan nodded trying to keep a bright red blush down. "You boy," Cheiron pointed to Kuwabara, "would you stay behind incase these fine ladies come under attack?"

"Did he just call Genkai fine?" Yusuke gagged asking Kurama.

"Don't flatter yourself I'll be just fine." Genkai remarked.

"Yea and I need to get my sister!" Kuwabara added, Cheiron placed a hand upon his board shoulder giving him an assuring smile,

"If your dear sister is in trouble then I will make it my job to keep her safe until we return to this haven. All I ask of you is to add some security for these maidens."

"We'll be fine Kuwabara." Kurama smiled, "Do not worry."

"Fine," Kuwabara muttered, "just don't get yourself killed Urameshi!" He shouted to the four leaving the temple. Yusuke waved to his friend not worrying about it. Hiei took off quickly using his incredible speed to climb ahead of the group.

"Amazing, he could very well be as fast as Diane." Cheiron awed watching him go in a black blur. His gawking was put aside as Yusuke leapt onto his back with Kurama in tow.

"Giddy up horse boy!" Yusuke shouted kicking him in the side with his heels. Cheiron kept his cool as a vein popped on his forehead.

"Yusuke I think you should give him a little respect." Kurama told as they rode off.

"I give him as much respect as I do everyone else fox boy." Yusuke laughed taking Cheiron locks in his hands. "Yee ha!"

"Maybe I should offer him to Hydra." Cheiron muttered under his breath as Yusuke continued his ranting.

The city was worse than the boys excepted; as they rode towards the deteriorating city it was becoming much worse. Cyclopes stomped across the city wreaking buildings, taking innocent people from them and devouring them. People ran for their lives as the rampaging animals continued their onslaught as well.

"Ah sweet freedom!" A shrill female voice echoed in the sky.

Her long violet hair fluttered in the breeze as her dark purple feathers ruffled with every flap she took in the sky. Her dark sapphire eyes scanned the city, her golden bird's feet, replacing normal human hands and feet, and talons twitching with anticipation. The only thing covering her breasts was a small blue tunic that stopped above her stomach, and a small blue skirt that flowed behind her as she flew.

"Where shall we feast first sister Celaeno?" Another half bird half human female questioned soaring beside her. Her long green locks were fashioned in a high ponytail, and her dark eyes glared with deviousness. Her olive feathers were spread out as she glided in the air her own bird's talons sharp and ready. She wore nothing more than a simple emerald tunic that covered around her breasts and stopped above her mid thigh.

"I was thinking of eating some children," Celaeno murmured, "Do you think that would be divine Aello?" She asked her sister flying beside her. The green haired woman nodded her sharp teeth glistening in the sun.

"Ocypete!" Aello called to the last of the sisters flying behind them. Ocypete shot up next to Aello, her golden eyes glaring at her slightly older sister.

Her mixture of rose, pink and red hair was messily put into a long braid as her bangs hit around her eyes. Her ginger and orange feathery wings hit the wind perfectly with each thrust of her arms; her talons were more relaxed than her sisters, fixed with black claws rather than gold. A simple red bikini top covered her breasts, thought it looked to be desired. A small pink silk lace skirt covered around her waist, stopping at her mid thigh.

"What is it sister?" Ocypete sniped slightly irritated.

"Time to feast!" Celaeno shirked diving down to the crowds of people, picking up the small screaming children. Aello let out a cry of pure happiness, her voice ripping the eardrums of the humans below as she went down to take her share of the human meat. Ocypete watched, as Aello and Celaeno took no time to rip out the hearts of the small children their blood spraying across their faces in delight. She looked down to their parents wailing in tears as they saw their own flesh and blood be eaten alive.

"Don't worry your next!" Aello laughed maliciously. "I hate to leave families alone!" Blood dripping from her lips as she bit down on the small girl's flesh ripping it and swallowing in bliss.

"This is what we have been wanting for centuries!" Celaeno cheered sinking her fangs into one of the boy's dark brown eyes ripping it out of the socket. She chomped down on it savoring the flavor. "Come Ocypete! Feast on the children! There's more than enough!"

"Ha you know our sister loves her meat to be aged." Aello joked to her sister's liking of older humans as she continued eating the child. Ocypete rolled her eyes catching the sight of an older woman running from wolves. She saw her dart down an alleyway; she licked her lips finding her meal.

"Please stay away!" She called tossing trashcan lids at the wolves that advanced on her. She screamed, as one was about to pounce on her only to hear its whine of pain as it was hurled against a wall. She opened her dark toffee eyes to see a bird woman beating up the wolves. Her talons ripped into their hides as she threw them around the alley. They ran off with their tails between their legs after being beaten so ferociously. "Oh thank you."

"You thank saviors mortal." She chuckled her golden eyes scanning her body, her gray business suit torn from the running, her black hair messy and dripping with sweat. "I didn't want you to feed some mere dogs." She landed on the ground her claws sharper than a normal bird's should be. "When you should feed someone with more intelligence and beauty." Before she could run Ocypete had her talons wrapped around her throat. Her hands went up to trying to pry them from her windpipe. Saliva strung like ropes from Ocypete's mouth as her razor-sharp teeth went down to feed upon her forehead.

"Mother!" Kurama shouted in fear as Cheiron stopped to see his own mother in the grips of a harpy.

"Shuichi!" Shiori called meekly her eyes closing from lack of oxygen as she fell unconscious.

"Drat I like to see their eyes as I rip into their flesh." Ocypete groaned seeing her catch had fainted. Suddenly her hold on the human was vanquished as a stinging pain hit her hands. She jumped back letting the human go taking flight to nurse her bleeding talons. Her mouth sucked the blood coming from the fresh wounds.

Kurama rushed to his mother's side brushing a few strands of hair from her face. He was happy to see her unharmed but angry seeing the way she was in, automatically assuming it was Ocypete.

"Ocypete." Cheiron whispered seeing the girl once more, Yusuke caught his words,

"Who?" He asked curious.

"Ocypete is one of the harpy sisters. They eat human children and steal. They like to think of themselves as saints taking humans, punishing and tormenting them for crimes they didn't commit. From what I've heard they eat them afterwards." Cheiron explained. "They are also are known for causing terrible storms."

"So bird brain was about to eat Kurama's mother." Yusuke growled enraged. "She going to get her ass kicked now."

Kurama stood up taking his rose whip in hand, his glare shooting right at Ocypete.

"I can just devour you instead my sweet little girl." Ocypete purred, getting a laugh from Yusuke. He stopped seeing the fox demon shoot him a dark glare.

"I am a male and I will be the one to kill you for what you have done." Kurama corrected. "Rose whip lash!" He yelled leaping into the air swinging his whip at her. Ocypete dodged her skills in the air quite incredible.

"Ocypete is one of the fastest and most skilled fliers there ever was in Greece." Cheiron told. "Which is why her name means swift-flier. Hitting her is utmost impossible."

"Nice try handsome!" Ocypete cackled diving down, Kurama thrashed his whip at her only for it to miss. She extended her talons striking Kurama in the stomach, her claws digging into his insides. He let out a cry of anguished pain as she slammed him against a wall.

"That's it I'm going in!" Yusuke yelled jumping off Cheiron running to help his fallen comrade.

Ocypete took a hand out Kurama's blood dripping from the tips of her claws. She lapped the blood in her mouth,

"Delicious." She sighed contently as Kurama's body seizure in pain. Her eyes widen in agony as the blunt stab of metal went right through her back. Her claws retraced out of Kurama's limp body causing him to slide down the wall, a bloody trail following as he hit the cold pavement. Ocypete watched as the metal end came out of her torso, her own ruby blood dripping from the tip. Yusuke went to Kurama's aid a cocky smirk on his lips as Hiei came up right behind Ocypete just as she was feasting on Kurama's blood.

"I can't speak much for you Greek demons being the smartest." Hiei replied swiftly taking his sword out of the harpy causing her to vomit blood as she dropped to the ground. "Any demon from my era would easily have sensed that attack coming on, unless of course it was some second rate demon."

"Demon of Japanese legend." Ocypete coughed turning to look into Hiei's ruby eyes. "As I die my sisters will avenge my death and your body will be their meal." She grunted in pain holding her wound.

"Stop being a drama queen Ocypete." Cheiron sighed the clacking of his hoofs echoing in the alleyway. "You and I both know that wound is not fatal. Hiei avoided your vital points because I told him too."

"Why would you command such a meek pest?" Ocypete snapped getting a cold glare from Hiei. "Unless you have become even more of a fool and joined the human side."

"If I am a fool for trying to prevent the ravaging hunger your experiencing now, then you must be a real genius." Cheiron mocked a smirk on his lips. "I know that you are the more docile of your sisters."

"Just because I decide to eat humans out of only nothing more than a pain of hunger that can't be satisfied by mere bovine meat does not make me a weakling." Ocypete argued the blood from her wound making a small puddle around her.

"Yes you are the fastest in the air, and can command thunder storms." Cheiron nodded closing his eyes. "Unless you want to die by the hands of a what you call 'slant eyed disgrace' I suggest you join our cause to rid the world of the gods influence."

"I would never betray our lords." Ocypete hissed. "Why would you think a threat from the lowest class of creature would change my mind?" Hiei was getting quite annoyed with Ocypete's insults.

"Forget the idiot, let me just kill her and be done with it." Hiei growled his sword right at her throat.

"Hiei as I mentioned when we arrived, that gathering allies of my physique would be vital. Having others like myself to aid in the bring down of the gods will help greatly." Cheiron reminded. "The gods will listen to their children, it's just getting them to corporate is the real challenge. Ocypete it's you choice, let them bring us into another dark age or die right when your freedom was beginning."

"If I help will I have to change my ways as well?" Ocypete asked,

"Not at all, but you can't eat the mortals I have teamed with. As with stealing and vandalizing I see no problem with that at all, just keep it to a minimum." Cheiron grinned seeing the ultimatum presented. Yusuke gave Cheiron a look, mouthing a 'what'. He gave Yusuke an assuring look mouth an 'it's the only way'. Ocypete nodded, Hiei reluctantly removed his sword putting it back into the sheath.

"We should get bird girl and Kurama some medial attention before we do anything else." Yusuke told helping his friend stand up. Cheiron allowed Ocypete to lie on his back as Yusuke placed Kurama next to her.

"Yusuke…" Kurama hoarsely whispered,

"Whoa don't try to talk what is it," Yusuke asked helping ease his friend.

"My… mother, we can't leave her…" He whispered painfully. Hiei had already placed Shiori on his back and was off to the temple.

"Don't worry Hiei is already taking her to the temple." Yusuke informed getting a small smile from Kurama as he fell asleep.

"Humans are so pathetic," Ocypete snuffed, "get one stab to the gut and your down." Yusuke smacked his hand against Ocypete's abdomen getting a yell of pain from her.

"Yea and harpies are much better." Yusuke mocked crossing his arms.

"At least I'm not complaining." Ocypete scoffed turning her head away from him as Cheiron began to move. "Are we there yet?"

"She will be an asset I assure you." Cheiron grinned wryly as a sweat drop went down his head as Yusuke gave him a irritated look.

Another one done! Don't worry gods will make an apperance nexr chapter! READ AND REVIEW! come on! Come on!


	4. a plot and a little bit of whining

yea i know it's a hella of a lot bigger. I have no clue what happened, but still i must go on. Cause i don't know how to fix it...

Disclaimer: don't own the yyh guys or my own oc's, cause i don't own the myths. with i did though...poop.

Last time:

"Yea and harpies are much better." Yusuke mocked crossing his arms.

"At least I'm not complaining." Ocypete scoffed turning her head away from him as Cheiron began to move. "Are we there yet?"

"She will be an asset I assure you." Cheiron grinned wryly as a sweat drop went down his head as Yusuke gave him an irritated look.

Now:

"Ow easy!" Ocypete whined as Cheiron placed bandages around her wound. Yusuke sighed as he finished helping Kurama. The group decided to take a stop at a deserted shop to heal up before moving on. "I wouldn't be in this mess if that low life Asian brute didn't stop my meal." She growled getting a glare from Yusuke and Kurama.

"FYI she bitch," Yusuke indicated, "Kurama is a fox demon."

"A kitsune?" Ocypete repeated the traditional name. "Humph, dam demon foxes thinking there so high and freaking mighty." She crossed her arms pouting, "After we were banished King Yama had the balls to bring those dam demons into the world. My name was feared throughout and now I'm known as a myth in one freaking country!"

"What?" Yusuke questioned a sweat drop going down his head.

"Ocypete, is angry because all over the world, when the Greek gods ruled her name was known. Now only Greece speaks of it, other countries do rarely." Cheiron translated. "She believes, that King Yama gave you special treatment by having your name known throughout all of Asia. In other words she's jealous." Smack! "Ah." He cried as Ocypete whapped him in the head, a vein bulging on her head.

"Great not only is she whiny but also bitter." Yusuke sighed,

"You want some of this!" Ocypete bellowed getting looks and sweat drops from the two mortals.

Meanwhile Botan, Genkai, and Kuwabara were anxiously awaiting the return of their team. That was until a thump and the sight of Hiei came into view.

"Hiei!" Botan sighed relived, her eyes and mouth stopped when he carefully placed Shiori down. "Oh my that's Kurama's mother!"

"What the heck happened?" Kuwabara questioned as Botan and Genkai picked Shiori up, placing her into a spare bedroom.

"We had a run in with a harpy." Hiei informed plainly.

"And she tired to eat Kurama's mom, gross." Kuwabara remarked gagging, "so did you kill her?"

"No, that dam horse wanted her as an ally. If it was me I would have killed her long ago." Hiei sniped Kuwabara seeing that something happened between him and the harpy to really make him mad.

"Which is why I'm glad you're not in charge." Genkai commented arriving back in with Botan.

"Along with some view scratches and bruises, Kurama's mother should be a okay!" Botan piped bubbly. "Hiei you should get back to the group, they're probably worried." Hiei just grunted disappearing in a blur.

He still had a look of annoyance as he ran at phenomenal speeds to rejoin his group.

"Your look of exasperation intrigues me demon of Asian blood." A calm feminine voice cooed in Hiei's ear making him halt. His hand immediately removed his sword ready to fight the enemy. "Quiet jittery aren't we?" The source of the voice came into view as the woman came from the shadows. Her emerald eyes gazing into his ruby ones, her long wavy ginger hair covered by a sleek shining metal helmet brilliant armor covered her from head to toe, a metal skirt replacing a normal one. Two swords were straddled at both ends of her hips.

"Just who the hell are you?" Hiei demanded a glare going her way.

"Why I am Athena, Greek goddess." She introduced bowing. Hiei charged at her only hitting owl feathers as she disappeared. "Your temper reminds me of Ares." She snickered from behind him.

"What do you want?" He snarled, that fact of not being able to quickly kill her infuriating him.

"Well I was sent by Hera to recruit any demon of King Yama's hand, that just so happened to be in the human plane." Athena told blinking.

"Hn, sorry but I don't take orders from any one, especially a woman." Hiei smirked walking away from her.

"Would it interest you that the demon world would also be in stake if my brethren continue their rampage?" Athena posed perking an eyebrow. A scroll materialized into her hands as she read from it, "you have a younger sibling, Yukina is it? A Koorime, hmm interesting breed." The scroll vanished as it was sliced into two pieces, Hiei's sword coming dangerous close to Athena's throat. Once again to escape harm she ebbed into owl feathers reappearing behind the fire demon.

"How do you know of my relation to her?" Hiei commanded getting a look from the war goddess.

"Well I am also known for my wisdom, Hera found some unique information about the mortals wanting to eradicate her glory." Athena told starting to laugh loudly, "but you see your mortals!" She cackled covering her mouth with a hand to stifle it. "Even a demon from King Yama's breast is nothing compared to us! You are so weak that Hera thought if it as a waste of time to worry of your crusade to vanquish us!" Hiei's eye twitched in anger as Athena continued to laugh at him; he made another attempt to strike at her throat. This time she did not move as the cold metal pressed against her flesh.

"Though we are gods, that doesn't mean we're undefeatable." Athena smirked stepping away from his sword. Hiei lowered his sword as she took a more serious position. "I came to you because you are not a fool when it comes to handy information."

"What do you want to tell me wench?" Hiei barked, just as he finished his sentence Athena was gone. She came behind him yet again her soft words whispering in his ears.

"You cannot let this vital acquaintance escape your lips, young Japanese warrior." She whispered so supplely. "I am a goddess of war but that does not mean I won't find a peaceful way to solve a problem without bloodshed. I use that method as a last resort."

"So why betray your family?" Hiei posed "I've heard of the cryptic void you were placed in, why go back to it?"

"I know in my heart that my lord Zeus will return, and when he does he shall be our savior from our own darkness." Athena mused solemnly. "We were placed in that void for a reason and I want to go back there until Zeus comes to free us. It's the only way."

"Guess there's a dark side to everyone." Hiei mocked making a smirk.

"Listen well sword wielder, we gods cannot be defeated when we are immortal but if something were to happen to make us mortal then that is another story. Becoming a mortal is something only we can do on our own, and no god wants a mortal life." She explained glancing at him.

"So is there a reason to your drabble?" Hiei implied bored.

"There is a reason for everything," she sighed "what you need to do is to deceive my family into making each other mortal, this trick will only work on half of my family."

"Why only half?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Because Hera will suspect after half is defeated. Do not run off, there is more to my plan; when you fight a god when they are mortal do not kill them, give them an ultimatum. Either they can die a mortal or join your forces, when you know their trust is guaranteed use your third vision to contact me, also if you need some extra wisdom use it to get me as well. Having a god on your side will help greatly. As for me I shall stay on the god's side for now, when the time comes I will regroup with you and then we may wage war on Hera and the other gods.

But be cautious; choose the gods for your side wisely. That will greatly affect the outcome of this combat. It may seem long and dangerous but trust me it is the only way to victory." Athena finished leaving only Hiei with an owl's feather.

_I must return to the spirit world for now._ She murmured in his mind, _that feather in your hand is my way of keeping our bargain. As long as you have it I will always be by your side._ Her voice faded in the cool wind as Hiei looked down at the silky brown feather in his bandaged right hand, perhaps a truce with a god maybe helpful.

I may turn it into a paring with Athena and Hiei, vote to say if you want it or not. oh and READ AND REVIEW! come on people!


	5. there are perverted goats!

Huzah! Another chapter done! I'd like to take time to thank my many reviewers. I wuv you all! (not in a hentai sort of way you freaks!)

Disclaimer: Sigh, i don't own YYH! Hell i don't even own my own characters! I have nothing! Oh i do own the story idea though, yea i own something...

The dark sky continued to grow darker, only a meek sliver of sun shined through the cloudiness. Just as Cheiron, Yusuke, Ocypete, and Kurama were about to make their way to find Keiko and Shiziru Hiei finally came back.

"Glad you could make it back Hiei." Yusuke waved as the fire demon landed before them. Kurama gave Hiei a hopeful look and he replied by nodding. Kurama settled back down on Cheiron's back knowing his mother was all right.

"Humph bout time you made it back here munchkin," Ocypete snapped crossing her feathery arms over her chest. Hiei quickly got annoyed with her just as soon as she spoke, actually the Harpy was rattling the cages of everyone's tempers, and she did not know when to quit. "All of you Asians are all alike, quick when it comes to saving your own asses but when it comes to taking a few quicker steps to make it back your all slow as snails, dam bastards." She complained getting dark glares from everyone in the group.

_Does Ocypete even know she's basically insulting everyone at once?_ Cheiron thought with a sweat drop going down his head, even since she agreed to come with them she has come a step closer to death.

"What are we waiting for we have to get Keiko now!" Yusuke declared rattling the Centaur from his thoughts.

"Right," He agreed as Yusuke jumped onto his back, "but please this time don't be so rough."

"Oh having problems with your mortal bitches." Ocypete snickered getting a smack in the back of the head from Hiei; she looked around confused because he used his super speed to avoid getting caught. Ocypete eyed Hiei giving him an icy glower.

In the interim Keiko was sitting in her bedroom, hugging a pillow tight to her chest. Ever since she left Yusuke nothing has seemed right, there was actually a giant forest growing right outside her house!

"Oh Yusuke, where are you?" Keiko mumbled quietly into her pillow. Her prayers were answered when a loud knock and footsteps came into her room. She looked up, not to see her secret knight in shining armor, but four others. "Kuwabara? Botan? Genkai? Shiziru? What are you three doing here? Where's Yusuke?"

"That's what we were going to ask you." Botan quipped. "Yusuke and the others should have found you by now."

"Well incase you haven't noticed but practically all of our neighborhood has turned into a raving forest." Shiziru pointed out with Eikichi in her arms.

"Botan do you have any idea what's going on?" Keiko asked jumping up. A large sweat drop went down the ferry girl's head as she put on her best kitty face meowing innocently. That gave Keiko very little hope.

"All we know is that a bunch of gods are having a grudge about what King Yama did too them and now their taking over all of spirit, demon, and human worlds." Kuwabara explained as best as he could. "But enough talk let's get out of here and find Urameshi! That guy has a lot of explaining to do!" He rambled stomping out of the room.

Unluckily Yusuke and his group were having the same problems.

"What the hell!" Yusuke cursed looking at the lush forest standing between him and Keiko. "Where did this dam forest come from?"

"Guess the gods are taking no time in accommodating themselves to the human plane." Cheiron replied peering into the brisk greenery of the forest grounds. "Is this where your wife is held?" A large blush swiped across Yusuke's face, as Kurama stifled a chuckle.

"Wha…what? Keiko isn't my wife!" He stammered his blush becoming worse.

"Forgive me, most men and women are married and have children by age twelve in my era." Cheiron apologized, that made Yusuke blanch. "Well if your Keiko is in there then we must go through the forest to find her."

"I hate forests." Yusuke grumbled,

"You should be more opened minded Yusuke." Kurama remarked smirking, getting a look from Yusuke because this came from the person who used plants as weapons. Hiei was already traveling through the forest, tired of listening to his teammates talk.

"For once, the irritate has a good idea." Ocypete smirked taking flight over the forest top, "catch you on the other side boys!" She cackled soaring off.

"Mush stallion!" Yusuke commanded pointing his finger into the forest before them, getting a distasteful string of Greek curses from the centaur. After five minutes of traveling into the forest, Cheiron finally stated something that he has kept to himself for quite a while.

"Yusuke although Ocypete has been quite coy with us,"

"No kidding, if coy means being a complete bitch." Yusuke interrupted crossing his arms,

"Ocypete is truly a worthy ally because there are some places where we males are totally useless, we can be overcome in a matter of seconds." Cheiron informed, "having a strong female ally will help when those times come. Even if she does not see eye to eye with the way King Yama handled things, please do not as you say ruffle her feathers."

"Cheiron what can you tell us of the Greek gods." Kurama inquired, but his question was stopped by a loud harsh yell.

"That sounded like Hiei." Yusuke spoke up, causing the centaur to break into a run.

"What was that?" Botan piped hearing a loud yell all of the sudden.

"What was what?" Kuwabara repeated confused.

"A yell, I heard a yell it kind of sounded like," she covered her mouth realizing who it was, "it was Hiei!" she materialized her oar jumping onto it. "Come on it was this way!" She shouted pointing north speeding off, with the rest trailing behind.

Back to five minutes earlier, Hiei was dashing across from treetop to treetop, not caring about Yusuke's girl only wanted to get out. Suddenly he stopped, or more like being stopped. Something wrapped around his right ankle causing a chain reaction of him falling head first to the ground. Only for some strange reason he never hit the cool grassy ground. He looked at his ankle to see it tied in a tree branch; it had hugged itself around Hiei's leg like a vine.

"Why are you jumping on my arms, little one?" A female voice cooed from within the tree. Hiei's eyes grew wide as a woman came from inside the tree. Her dark russet hair dangled down her dark oak skin to her bare bottom. Nothing covered her dark skin, only her ginger eyes stood out in her wondrous form. She continued to giggle as she crawled on a branch to Hiei. "Well aren't you going to answer?" His shocked expression turned sour as he glared at the strange female.

"Let me down wench." Hiei growled his hand going for his sword, the odd girl grabbed his hand, looking into his ruby eyes.

"Forgive me, my name is Aegle I am one of the guardians of the golden apple tree, just over the hills from here." She introduced with a seductive grin.

"Aegle what are you doing to that mortal?" Another woman spoke, Hiei looked down to see two other women. The one speaking had jade curly hair down to her bottom and her entire body was naked with a light green tint, stating that she was certainly not human. The most distinct part about her was her brilliant blue eyes gazing up at Aegle.

"I was just questioning his quest sister Eritheia." Aegle answered the jade haired female.

"Questioning and playing with him is much different sister." The third one giggled, her golden locks falling messily around her pasty yellow body and dark green eyes.

"You're the one to talk Hesperia." Aegle smirked, Hiei was getting tired of listening to them bicker. He was getting out by force that was until an unwanted guest popped in.

"My lovely maidens, how nice of us to meet." A young man bowed coming out of the bushes. His shoulder length shaggy grayish white hair bouncing as he walked. Hiei nearly fell out of the tree out of the pure shock of seeing what the man looked like. He only had a necklace of seashells around his neck, no shirt, and the bottom part of his body consisted that of a black goat. He had the fur and hoofs of a black goat.

With a closer inspection Hiei could also see two large male goat horns on his head, his magenta eyes sparkling with perverseness. The three girls showed distaste in the man as soon as he made himself known.

"A satyr," Eritheia spat crossing her arms, "have you come to chase us or make small talk?" The satyr gave a boyish grin as his tiny stump of a tail wagged quickly.

"Please, I am not like those other brutes." He apologized bowing, "I simply heard you wondrous voices and had to see why you talked in such a negative manner."

"You flatter us sir satyr." Hesperia blushed a light pink twirling her hair. "My name is Hesperia may I ask of yours?" The satyr galloped over to her kissing her hand saying,

"My name, dear nymph, is Zeth."

"One who investigates?" Eritheia, "quite a curious name." Hiei was now getting really ticked off. Those, whatever they were completely forgot about him to go see the goat man. He pulled out his sword about to cut the branch off when. Slap!

"Vile urchin!" Aegle shirked smacking Zeth in the face. "How dare you violate me like that?"

"As you say I am a researcher. I was merely researching whether your ass was a firm as most nymphs are and my theory was proven." Zeth grinned a sparking smile. Aegle disgust and outrage as Zeth's behavior effected the tree Hiei was kept in. Before he could cut himself free, the branch wrapped around both of his hands, binding them outwards preventing any other movement.

"Dammit." He cursed glaring daggers at the ones below him. What Zeth did made him want to vomit; he began to chase the nymphs around making catcalls and pinching their asses whenever he got close enough. That made the tree Hiei was in even more agitated, the branches wrapped themselves around his body, stopping anymore struggling. Hiei was lucky he could still breathe. The nymphs rushed off turning Eritheia turning into a bush, Hesperia diving into the ground becoming tree roots and Aegle going into an oak tree to escape the filthy hands of a satyr.

"How disappointing." Zeth sighed pouting, "well there are many more nymphs out there and I plan to claim them all." He smirked fingering his seashell necklace.

"Hiei!" Kurama called pointing to their teammate bounded in a tree branch. His curses and yells fell on deaf ears as the branch covered his mouth to stifle it.

"Nymphs." Cheiron replied as Kurama used his spirit energy to manipulate the branches to release Hiei. The fire demon landed with a thud, finally able to take in much needed breaths of air.

"Cheiron!" Zeth cried happily trotting his way over to the centaur. "My good old friend how are you?"

"Zeth?" Cheiron questioned seeing the satyr below him but smiled as his memory kicked in, "Zeth! Goodness it's been ages!"

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke posed bending down to Hiei as he recovered. Hiei only gave a hateful glare towards Zeth, taking his sword out. "Hey what are you doing?" Before Yusuke's question could be answered Hiei was gone and in front of Zeth in a second. He let out a yelp that sounded much like a goat's as Hiei stood before him his sword ready to strike.

"You bastard." Hiei snarled raising his sword over Zeth's head.

"Wa…wait! How have I wronged you young mortal?" Zeth claimed hiding under Cheiron.

"I was taken captive by those disgusting women, and you only provoked them to torture me further!" Hiei yelled enraged.

"My dear boy you have much to learn." Zeth smirked flipping some hair out of his eyes. "Nymphs are anything but disgusting." Hiei was about to pounce on him but Zeth let out a shriek grabbing onto Cheiron's right front leg. "My centaur comrade don't let me die by the hands of a mortal!"

"I am a demon!" Hiei bellowed trying to get past Cheiron to get the unruly half man half goat.

"Hiei although I know what the nymphs may have done to you seemed hateful but they had reasons, and besides satyrs are known for their hounding ways towards women." Cheiron explained giving his old friend a look of pity and annoyance. "So," he added plucking the sword from Hiei's hands "I cannot allow you to kill him for being himself." Hiei had a look that could kill anyone, and everything as he stared at Cheiron. "Zeth did you even know of Hiei being with the nymphs when you intruded?"

"No! No!" Zeth proclaimed shaking his head. "If I would have known of his fine demon being with those lovely maidens I would of asked him to join me in frolic."

"I will not fraternize!" Hiei shouted to angry to think straight. Kurama and Yusuke were just standing on the sidelines as the three tried to come to an agreement. Zeth was still in a look of puzzlement as Hiei's last statement until he came to a conclusion that would mean his certain death.

"Ah I understand you now," He concluded rubbing his chin, "you are the type of man that enjoys the company of the male gender." Yusuke and Kurama fell over, as a vein in Hiei's head looked like it was about to explode. Cheiron literally held Hiei back as Zeth ran away hiding behind a tree, as Hiei's anger had no bounds.

"Hiei! Please calm down!" Cheiron chided, now holding him up in the air as he flailed around trying to get to the satyr to kill him. "Zeth truly did not mean what he said! I'm sure he has no idea what that means to your people in this era." Zeth nodded vigorously agreeing with the smarter of the Greek creatures.

"Well I'll clear that up for you." Yusuke piped in with his own grin of perverseness on. "Goat boy called Hiei gay." That comment really didn't help vent Hiei's urge to kill.

"Yusuke you are not helping!" Cheiron growled giving him an icy glare.

"Hiei I am truly sorry for wrongly accusing you of liking that type of gender!" Zeth apologized sweat dripping from his face. "My name means investigator and I did not live up to it as I completely overlooked the dazzling emerald eyed deity at your side." He gestured to Kurama getting a huge sweat drop from the fox demon. Yusuke fell over laughing his ass off. Zeth was totally confused as Yusuke continued to laugh, Kurama was blushing madly, and Hiei still wanted to disembowel him. "I am perplexed Cheiron, is the rose haired maiden, claimed to Hiei or to the cackling youth on the ground." He posed, making Yusuke's laughs stop.

"What?" Yusuke yelled his face faulting.

"Because if she is free, then I will gladly treat her to a wonderful night." Zeth beamed winking at Kurama. Yusuke still snickered as Kurama's eye twitched,

"Excuse me Zeth, I am not a girl I am a boy." Kurama corrected trying to keep his cool. "I think it would be best if you rightfully apologize to Hiei and leave."

"A male you say?" Zeth cocked his head to the side appearing beside Kurama making him jump slightly. He took a few whiffs of air, "how could a man smell of sweet roses?" he inquired taking in deep breaths of Kurama's scent. "I think you say you are a man but really you are a…"

"If you don't want to get your ass kicked by two demons I think you should stop while your behind." Yusuke interrupted seeing the calmness of Kurama quickly fade. Hiei had longed since relaxed from his tantrum, now more interested in what the fox would do to the so called satyr now.

"There you are!" Botan called landing in front of Yusuke and Kurama, "we've been looking all over!" She gave a stern look at the two adding, "we had to get Keiko and Shiziru for you."

"Yea some help you are Urameshi." Kuwabara griped moving some branch so his sister, Keiko, and Genkai could get through.

"Well I would have been there faster if a freaking forest hadn't have popped out of no where!" Yusuke argued glaring at the carrot top.

"Yusuke!" Keiko snapped making him shut up, "I know exactly what's going on, Kuwabara told me." She pointed a finger at in his face. "You, need to stop fooling around and take care of these guys."

"I am not fooling around…" Yusuke screams of frustration were disrupted as Cheiron broke into the conversation.

"The young maiden is right, we do need to become more serious if we ever hope to return your home to the bustling city it once was. Ladies although I know seeing your men fight would be a treat but you must go back to Genkai's temple and stay there. I would die of guilt if anything happened to innocent women." Shiziru nodded as Keiko was still in mid shock at seeing what Cheiron was.

"He's half horse." She whispered, "unbelievable."

"Horse guy!" Kuwabara yelled, "there's no way I'm standing behind in this mission any longer! I'm not getting blamed for screwing this one up." He finished giving a look at Yusuke.

"Yea because you're usually the one who screws them up anyway." He mocked crossing his arms.

"You want to take me on Urameshi! Any time any place!" Kuwabara declared flexing his muscles. Sweat drops went down the girl's heads, as well as the two demons.

"Humans can be so crude at times of dire need." Zeth sighed placing his hand on the back of Keiko's calf. She shuttered at the touch looking down to see another strange beast, but this one was

"Too cute!" She squealed taking Zeth in her arms. "Aren't you adorable."

"My, taken by a woman so quickly, obviously I'm doing something right." Zeth smirked as Botan rubbed his tiny tail.

"This is insane!" Yusuke shouted into the sky rubbing his head. "We're getting no where fast!"

"Cheiron was right about satyrs being womanizers." Kurama replied seeing the girls make comments about his stature and tail.

"Cheiron my centaur friend!" Zeth beamed, "I can now see that your cause is truly a gods handy work. I would be honored to help you anyway I can, and I may start by escorting these enchanting human females out of the woods of the nymphs and back to the temple." It didn't take an Albert Einstein to know that was a horrible idea.

"Actually Zeth, since you've made yourself noble to help us. You can began your loyalty by helping my boyish comrades get pass the woods of the nymphs." Cheiron suggested making the goat's bright face downcast. "I can help the ladies to the temples, your vast knowledge of the nymphs and gods will greatly help in leading them out of the forest safety."

"I agree with Cheiron." Genkai nodded, "He'll come with us and Zeth you can lead my boys out of this forest."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hiei muttered irked, before everyone spilt up into his or her groups the wise centaur called Kurama over to heed him some information.

"Kurama, please do not allow your calmness to be overwhelmed by Zeth's nature. He is very loyal to those he respects and I forewarn you he will get sidetracked in a forest filled with women. For your sake please don't kill him." Cheiron pleaded clasping his hands together. The fact Cheiron actually had to beg in order to guarantee a safe trip unnerved Kurama.

"Do not worry Cheiron. I will make sure Zeth doesn't die and he won't become to sidetracked." Kurama promised getting a meek smile from Cheiron as Shiziru and Keiko hopped onto his back. The two groups bid their short departure as they made their way through the woods of the nymphs.

He, he he, i made the ulitimate pervert! (actually there are bigger perverts out there cough Miroku cough) I actually own two things, the story and Zeth. Hoorah for me.


	6. Hiei is a ladies man!

i have made myself a personal goal, to finish at least one story i placed on And i've picked this one. Aren't you so happy fans!

Yes i am a lazy S.O.B. deal with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, do want it. Think i own Zeth. Know i own the story, hopefully.

Everything seems to be going nowhere with the group. Right now being lead by an extremely perverted satyr, who if given the chance would try to make a move on every girl in Genkai's temple including Kurama's mother. It seemed like hours they were walking, the lush green forest of the nymphs seemed to have no end.

"Hey could we pick this up a bit!" Yusuke complained crossing his arms irritated. Hiei was just as annoyed as the detective was, but after his last adventure by himself Kurama instructed that he should not venture out alone.

"The forest is quite vast my impatient child." Zeth told making big steps as he walked, "I am merely going a pace that I know best."

"Yea and that pace is about as fast as a person in a coma." Yusuke remarked frowning.

"Oh thank you Zeus! My prayers have been answered!" Zeth praised in front of a bunch of bushes. The team was curious as Zeth stuck his head in the bushes, his tail wagging furiously. Kuwabara poked his head in after to see what the fuss was about.

"Holy cheese on rye!" Kuwabara yelled pulling his head out blushing madly. Yusuke hurried over to his friend side to see what was wrong, "Urameshi, there's girls looks like a dozen of them, bathing…naked in a lake!" Kuwabara was talking to a cloud of dust, as Yusuke was right next to Zeth gawking at the naked nymphs.

"Those my young lad are Naiades, or more specially Limnades. Nymphs of freshwater lakes and streams." Zeth explained drooling over the pasty naked bodies of the nymphs. They looked all the same, but everyone had a different shade of blue, green, and violet hair.

"Great, there's no way your going to get Urameshi away from there." Kuwabara sighed looking at the pathetic state his friend was in.

"That's completely pathetic to be overcome by a mere woman bathing." Hiei snapped glaring at the two. "Kurama, let's leave these fools behind and go ahead." Kurama flushed madly at the thought of walking passed a bunch of girls naked.

"And how would you go on doing that Hiei?" Kurama posed keeping his calm.

"Hn, simple we'll just walk right pass them. There are plenty of trees to leap on. We can get out of here without getting our feet wet." The fire demon stated.

"That's disgusting!" Kuwabara gagged, "not that I don't enjoy seeing a hot chick but I'm not going to be a pervert like Urameshi and walk right pass them while their bathing,"

"Bathing each other." Yusuke corrected from his spot in the bushes. A sweat drop went down Kuwabara's head as he gave Yusuke a look.

"Yes Hiei could you please find a better way of getting passed those nymphs without disturbing them?" Kurama asked,

"Your dam human emotions are getting the best of you fox," Hiei spat "I'm not going to be overcome by being seen when I'm doing something to benefit myself."

"Then walk out there already." Kuwabara pined glowering at Hiei. "You can talk but can you do it?" Kuwabara knew Hiei's weak spot, his pride and nothing was going to let the ego-driven fire demon give it up so easily. Hiei cursed Kuwabara before leaping out of the bushes; he looked back giving a smug look.

The sound of splashing water and happy laughter stopped as all eyes laid on the demon. Not even a cricket chirped as all of the nude nymphs stared at the intruding male. Hiei's eye twitched as he did his best to keep a blush down seeing so many naked women at once and all looking at him.

"You wenches can go back to cleansing yourselves I'm leaving." Hiei put nonchalantly about to make his departure,

"Wait, don't leave stranger." One nymph with long sea green hair and deep ruby colored eyes pleaded swimming over to Hiei's feet. Her face reminded Hiei much of his younger sister Yukina, even her hair and eyes were identical. He clutched his fists to keep them from shaking in awkwardness. "It's been so long since we've seen a male." All agreed swimming over to the lakeside where Hiei was.

"Tell us your name." Another asked softly her long cerulean hair and mauve eyes sparkling, all of the nymphs praised in saying the same thing, asking Hiei for his name.

"My name is Hiei now leave me the hell alone." Hiei growled making his point clear as some nymphs back away from the lakeshore.

"Please don't be angry with us." The nymph with ruby eyes pouted lifting her soaking naked body in order to grab one of Hiei's legs. "We wish for you to bathe with us." All nymphs agreed in what that one asked. As Hiei looked down at the nymph a picture in his mind of Yukina popped right in, he quickly pulled his leg away blushing a bright pink.

"Ha I knew Hiei couldn't handle so many women." Kuwabara gloated as more nymphs clambered onto the land to drag Hiei into the lake.

"He is able to get those nymphs to attract to him so swiftly, like the wind." Zeth mused, "I must learn from his ways so I may become as irresistible as he is." Yusuke just gave Zeth a strange look as he daydreamed of getting womanizing lessons from cold emotionless Hiei.

"Get off of me!" Hiei yelled trying to pry the numerous nymphs from his body, but it was useless as they lifted him up tossing him into the lake where other nymphs began to strip away his clothing. Soon Hiei was naked in the water as the nymphs swam around him some taking turns in soaking his hair. Yusuke and Kuwabara had the same jaw dropped look as they saw Hiei be taken down a peg and seeing him naked.

"Ah!" Kuwabara screamed covering his eyes. "I never wanted to see shorty like this!"

"I will kill you all in cold blood," Hiei stammered from the sudden rush of cold from being dunked in the water. His threats fell on deaf ears as he did something every cute, "Achoo!" He sneezed. The girls awed in the action hugging him and giving him necklaces of flowers and reefs.

"Okay." Yusuke laughed hysterically seeing Hiei in that position. "We should get Hiei out of there before he really does kill them."

"Why?" Zeth posed confused, "He is in the position many men wish to be in. No nymph has ever taken to a male so quick. He truly is a god among men." Kurama shook his head following his teammates out of the bushes.

"Hey ladies!" Yusuke called getting their attention from admiring the fire demon. "I know you've really taken a liking to Hiei but we really need to get going."

"Friends of yours?" The nymph with ruby eyes asked Hiei while scrubbing his back.

"Yes now stop touching me!" Hiei barked trying his best to get away from the nymphs, but they found it cute and continued to cuddle him.

"Although Hiei never wants to admit he needs help, now is the time he really needs it." Kurama told grinning. How can you blame him, this was a priceless moment in their history as friends. Zeth was slowly dunking his body into the water padding his way over to where Hiei and the nymphs were.

"Oh Hiei I wish to be your wife and bare your children." The nymph with ruby eyes sighed laying her head on Hiei's shoulder. "You can even give me a name for I do not have one to go by."

"Yukina." Hiei whispered every time he saw her face it reminded him of Yukina. Unluckily she heard his whisper and took it as an offer,

"Then my name shall be Yukina." The young nymph smiled staring into Hiei's eyes. "I Yukina will be your wife." This placed a horrible picture in the little fire demon's head as he dove into the water. Sadly the nymphs saw this as an offer to play, they swam around him taking turns rubbing his butt seeing who can get the most rubs. Hiei shot up out of the water after the nymphs began the perverted game.

"I dare you bitches to try that again!" He threatened a vein popping on his forehead.

"Man I would kill to trade places with Hiei." Yusuke sighed as Kurama and Kuwabara sweat dropped. Gladly Hiei's fun would end very soon.

"Greetings ladies!" Zeth greeted popping up out of the water. "I Zeth am here to join Hiei in his wonderful frolic with you."

"Aren't you cute!" The nymph called 'Yukina' cooed stroking Zeth's hair. Oh how fickle a nymph can be. Yusuke was about to try his luck with the females but Kuwabara and Kurama held him back. Snap! Crack! Branches fell abruptly as Ocypete finally showed up hovering above the lake as the nymphs screamed diving under the water in fear of the temperamental harpy.

"Look who decided to come back." Yusuke muttered disappointed, he wished she'd just go away.

"A harpy…"Zeth squeaked diving behind Kurama. "Zeus why have you betrayed me!" He cried.

"Dam nymphs." Ocypete cursed but soon noticed a naked fire demon surrounded by the said nymphs. "Apparently, a life of chastity doesn't suit." She remarked making a landing on the other side with the rest of the boys.

"Whoa, your like a bird kind of." Kuwabara gawked mouth agape. Ocypete smirked happily smelling that Kuwabara was a human.

"Oh decided to give me a little meal?" She cooed about to sink her talons into Kuwabara's shoulders.

"No." Kurama sniped getting between her and her meal. "Kuwabara is a teammate and has decided to rejoin us."

"What's the matter had to change your diapers before your could find your nerve?" she mocked with a smug smile. Even Hiei smirked as her insult, pretty good for an amateur.

"Hey! For your information bird lady I was busy protecting my sensei and a girl from freaks like you!" Kuwabara bellowed sticking his chest out.

"Stick that chest of yours out longer, I'll be glad to rip your hear out!" Ocypete snarled about to attack Kuwabara if it wasn't for the nymphs suddenly disappearing into the water or turning into plants; actually it was mostly Zeth's morning for the nymphs.

"No my maidens! Don't leave me!" He sobbed by the lakeside after Hiei had to drag him out, and changed when in the water.

"Urameshi something's wrong." Kuwabara informed his body shaking, "I can feel a bad aura heading our way." Yusuke grinned getting into a fighting position.

"Then let's get ready to kick their asses!" He declared ready for a good fight.

"Yea right." Ocypete murmured crossing her ginger feathered arms. Out from the ransacked forest came Artemis riding on a muscular stag.

"It's Artemis!" Kurama called pointing at the blonde haired goddess. Her once bright crystal blue eyes were now dark and livid. Her right hand clutched her bow and arrow tightly out of pure anger.

"Harpy of Zeus and Hera!" She roared making the whole forest shake. She pointed an accusing finger at the unfazed harpy. "You are accused of stealing of the golden apple tree! A crime most punishable."

"Uh golden apple tree?" Yusuke repeated confused, all four looked down to Zeth to get information.

"The golden apple tree is very sacred to the gods. Only they or someone they have chosen make pick its ripe fruit. Any others are forbidden." He told shocked by Ocypete's actions.

"Not only that but Aegle has told me that not only did you steal but you also destroyed half of it!" Artemis growled her eyes narrowing dangerously. Aegle came up from behind the goddess glaring hatefully at the harpy.

"Hey if a tree attacked you what the hell would you do?" Ocypete defended her actions with a rude remark.

"I was merely protecting the fruit!" Aegle argued, but was shushed by the goddess of the silver bow and arrow.

"You do not need to defend when Ocypete is truly guilty of the crime." She spoke.

"Well what about these guys." Ocypete whined gesturing to the Urameshi Team. "They were getting frisky with your virgin nymphs." Artemis' eyes widened in horror at the claim, all of her nymphs were given a code of virginity and shall never fraternize with a male.

"Nymphs tell me did your really betray your word!" Artemis begged into the lake, the one nymph with cerulean hair poked her head out; fake tears streaming from her eyes.

"We would never disobey our lord!" She pleaded, "they came into the lake wanting to have sex with us!" She cried pitifully.

"What!" Yusuke shouted enraged, "Those bitches came onto us! They literally dragged Hiei into the lake and tried to rape him!"

"Quiet!" Artemis cracked darkly. "My nymphs would never lie to me so their word must be true. Now you all shall be punished for trying to sully my nymphs and touching the sacred fruit."

"Before you punish us," Hiei stated remembering Athena's words of victory, "How about a deal? You're a goddess so why be afraid of it?"

"Make your claim runt." She barked to angry to think different about it.

"Whatever you may do to us, it must involve whether we survive or not. If we do survive your game you will give up your god powers and become a mortal and if we lose we are at your mercy." Hiei explained calmly even though Yusuke and Kuwabara were freaking out in the background.

"So be it." Artemis agreed, "Ocypete for your punishment I hereby proclaim you're a mortal!"

"Say what!" Ocypete shrieked at the sentence, "Wait you can't make me a human!"

"Maybe if you don't have your incredible immortal abilities then maybe you won't break the rules so easily." She piped readying her bow and arrow. Ocypete would have flown away if the nymphs hadn't of wrapped their arms around her legs preventing her from moving. "By my arrow I strip your powers away!" she shouted shooting her arrow right into Ocypete's heart. She let out a horrid scream of compete anguish and pain, causing the boys to cover their eardrums so they wouldn't explode. A bright light engulfed her as her feather's cut down from her arms and her once large fierce talons became small delicate human hands along with her feet.

The arrow went through her body making her fall roughly to the wet muddy floor weakened more than she ever wanted. Kuwabara being the noble man he is went to her aid helping her up to her feet. Now that she wasn't a bloodthirsty harpy anymore she actually looked attractive.

"I'm…a…." Her breaths came out short and ragged at what she had become, she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Now, for your boys." Artemis smirked readying three arrows aiming them at Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. "Let my arrows be your sentence!" She yelled shooting her arrows at them. They hit them dead on in the heart, their screams filled the air as the light became to intense to look at as their bodies morphed and their screams became deformed.

"Holy!" Kuwabara yelled but stopped seeing his once three best friends become a wolf, Black Panther, and a giant bear. Their clothes were ripped and tossed away from their animal bodies. "You turned them into animals!" He yelled turning to the goddess of chastity.

"Not just animals. They are the types of animals that love to rip human flesh to shreds." Artemis cackled evilly. "That will involve the deal I made with the sprite over there." She pointed to the dark ruby-eyed panther. "If you three can make it out of the woods of the nymphs without being killed by your friends then I will give up my abilities, if not then you three will die and then I will hunt your friends down for fun." She finished with a triumphant smirk riding off on her stag as Aegle and the other nymph disappeared into the woods.

Ocypete grabbed Hiei's sword regrouping with Zeth and Kuwabara.

"Why, why us?" She questioned backing away from the slobbering animals, their saliva hanging like ropes from their mouths.

"Because Artemis knew by just looking at us that we would be the worst candidates to survive in a forest with man eating animals after us." Zeth mused leaping onto Kuwabara's shoulder. "She knew she would win."

"Like hell she's going to!" Ocypete scowled, "I'm not going to be eaten by some disgusting beasts!" the bear, Yusuke, let out a huge roar making Ocypete jump two feet. "I don't want to die!" she cried her new human emotions showing in full force.

"Then run!" Zeth proclaimed loudly as the three began the chase. Kuwabara and Ocypete ran as fast as they could from their former teammates. They soon came up to a stream jumping into it and hiding among the reeds.

"They shouldn't be able to find us without a strong scent." Ocypete informed from the tall grass swimming beside the other two boys.

"This is all your fault!" Kuwabara snapped glaring at Ocypete. "If you haven't had destroyed that stupid tree we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Like I was going to suffer alone." She bit back, "I'm not going to be a human and watch those jackasses laugh at me."

"So now your going to get eaten by them," Zeth added, "great choice." Kuwabara suddenly felt a wisp of air hit him on the back of the neck. He slowly turned his head around to come face to face with the old fox demon turned gray wolf Kurama. He bared his sharp canines growling at the three. "It's Kurama run away!" Zeth screamed leaping onto Ocypete's back as she swam off. Kuwabara was frozen staring down the wolf,

"Sorry bout this buddy." He apologized pulling his fist back and smacking him in the snout. The wolf yelped falling backwards as Kuwabara began to swim away. Ocypete took a big gulp of air as she rose from the stream. Sadly Yusuke was right underneath them swimming towards his prey. His massive black claws extended, ready to take the kill.

"Swim you stupid human swim!" Zeth shirked shaking Ocypete's head as she tried her best to out swim the great brown bear.

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara summoned his energy sword busting out of the water smacking Yusuke in the back sending him into the water allowing the two to escape from the hazard stream.

"You…saved my…life." Ocypete gasped trying to get air back into her hyperventilating lungs. Kuwabara helped her back up saying,

"Come on we can't stay here." She nodded following him. With Zeth's uncanny knowledge of the forest, he decided to lead the way. But it looked like his memory was less than fantastic.

"Um was it right or left?" He questioned himself from his perch on Ocypete's right shoulder. A vein was ready to explode on the former harpy's head.

"If you got us lost I swear I'll rip you in half!" Ocypete screamed shaking the satyr in her arms. She dropped him on his black furred rump adding, "It's getting darker by the minute." A comforting orange glow came from Kuwabara as he held up his trusty spirit sword.

"Don't worry we'll use this as a grade A flashlight." He grinned goofily. "We're going to get out of this forest I promise and we're going to get Urameshi and the others back to normal as well." He seemed to be talking to himself more than to his teammates.

"Oh Hera their back!" Zeth screamed making a death grip on Ocypete's shoulder as he heard a loud growl. Ocypete blushed a bright pink, thankfully unnoticed because of the dim light. "Oh Zeus it's back! I don't want to be eaten like this!"

"You idiot it's not them, it's" she hesitated before answering, "my stomach." Zeth sighed a mushroom cloud easing back into a comfortable position. "Incase you morons don't know I haven't eaten ever since I've arrived from here." Zeth nodded in realization.

"Ah and because you are now human you can't go days without food anymore. Your weak body couldn't handle it." He nodded getting a smack in the head from the girl. He chuckled adding, "even your fists are softer."

"We can't go and have you fainting from hunger when we're running" Kuwabara posed, "Zeth is there anyway to get food in here?"

"Ah yes go to a fruit tree, but not the golden apple tree." He slyly remarked glancing at Ocypete. Bam! She took him by the tail slamming him into a nearby tree. A few red delicious apples fell into the semiconscious satyr's lap. "Looky I found some food!" He wryly smiled falling over.

"These aren't half bad." Kuwabara complemented munching on the apple, as Zeth was doing the same. They had to take a break now; they would most likely be running all night. Ocypete just sat Indian style at the apple before her. She looked like she was in a staring contest with the apple by the way she was looking at it. "Come on eat it, they aren't' poisonous."

"I thrive on meat, and meat alone. I don't need any dam apples." Ocypete said what her brain told her but her stomach said for the love of god's sake eats the freaking apple! She ignored her gut's pleas to be fed inserting, "I'd rather eat a scrawny human."

"Ew that means you'd be a cannibal." (A/N well duh)Kuwabara gagged, still eating his apple. "You're a human so eat the apple, cause ya can't eat humans."

"Then find me a cow, I'll eat the dam thing raw!" She yelled tears in her eyes from the hunger she was facing. She couldn't take it anymore she snatched the apple and began ripping the thing apart like it was going to run away. Zeth and Kuwabara stared at her in bewilderment.

"You can take the girl out of the harpy, but you can't take the harpy out of the girl." Zeth joked tossing the apple core away.

I might have to change the rating, nah unless you think i should. I know i'm so perverted, but Hiei giving lessons on how to get a woman to have sex with you is pretty funny. I thought so. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE PEOPLES! I want em!


	7. what's with being nude?

sorry i haven't updated in a while. But it's spring break! Boo-yah! And sicne my life sucks so bad i get to stay at home doing nothing at all, except update whenever i like!

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. I do own the story and Zeth my adorable perverted satyr!

Enjoy!

Last time:

"Then find me a cow, I'll eat the dam thing raw!" She yelled tears in her eyes from the hunger she was facing. She couldn't take it anymore she snatched the apple and began ripping the thing apart like it was going to run away. Zeth and Kuwabara stared at her in bewilderment.

"You can take the girl out of the harpy, but you can't take the harpy out of the girl." Zeth joked tossing the apple core away.

Now:

Ocypete had just finished eating her twentieth apple in a set of five minutes, staring on her twenty-first. Zeth watched in amazement at her enormous appetite.

"We need to keep moving, we've got to get out of this forest before we get killed." Kuwabara advised getting nods from the two as Zeth leapt onto Ocypete's shoulder. "Zeth tell me do you really know your way out?"

"Why of course! You just go straight." He informed proudly that resulted in getting a smack in the head from the former harpy. "Ow what was that for beast!"

"For not telling us that in the first place!" She shrieked, "Do you know how much time we could have saved? You dam satyrs."

"Ah yes and being a creature of pure disgust and foulness is much better." Zeth sneered turning his gaze away from hers.

"At least I have a reputation of mauling what I don't like." She smirked though it was less threatening without her razor sharp incisors.

"Hey could we stop arguing with each other!" Kuwabara yelled stopping to confront the two. "That's all we've been doing ever since this whole mess started! We've been yelling at each other and insulting one another! So far it's got us nowhere but into more crap like this! If we're ever going to get my team back to normal and save the earth then we need to stop fighting each other and fight the enemy!" His speech left the two mythical beings wordless,

"Well then I suggest you start your brigade by preventing that bear from tearing your insides out." She pointed at the large brown bear towering over Kuwabara, his claws drawn and his mouth agape.

"Crap it's Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted ducking a swipe from his claws. That made an opening for the Black Panther and gray wolf to go after the other two. They managed to corner them to a tree as Kuwabara used his spirit sword to fend his former friend off.

"Please Artemis save me!" Zeth pleaded clasping his hands together closing his eyes tightly.

"Artemis is the one who did this to us!" Ocypete snapped, "Zeth got any ideas?"

"Yes, run away!" He screamed climbing up the tree they were leaning against. Ocypete's pupils shrank seeing the satyr run away with his tail between his legs.

"You dam coward! How dare you leave me behind! If I survive I'll be sure to rip your limbs off!" She bellowed a huge vein popping from her head as the gray wolf pounced at her. Ocypete dove under him to that he crashed into the tree. But it didn't stop the Black Panther from jumping in front of her his fangs bared roaring in her face. _If I was a harpy that dam bastard would be dead by now._ She thought distastefully.

"Banzai!" Kuwabara called from the air smacking the panther away with a newly made spirit sword. "Ha whose weaker now short stuff!" He mocked as the panther tried to regain composure. He helped Ocypete up asking, "hey where's the little guy?"

"The coward ran off just as we were about to become dinner." She sniped Kuwabara could clearly see the flames coming off of her. "Kuwabara!" She yelled as the gray wolf pounced on top of him.

"Kurama I know your in there, please buddy don't do this." Kuwabara pleaded looking into his dark amber eyes. Bam! The wolf went down like a ton of bricks as Ocypete smacked him in the head with a heavy wooden branch. "I hope that doesn't leave a mark."

"An eye for an eye, now I don't have to repay you." Ocypete smirked helping him up. "Zeth said to go straight and we would be out of here." She repeated as they ran. "Err, just thinking of that traitor makes my blood boil." She growled. A booming roar shook the woods as the three former teammates came rushing at the two at top speed. "There's no way we can out run them! And we just can't keep knocking them out, we'll be too tired to even go on if we keep that up."

"I know, but there's no other way. We barely have time to think of a way to trap them with the way they keep coming at us." Kuwabara agreed. "Maybe Atremis was right about us being the weakest. We are going to die here, I hate to admit defeat but I've never faced crap like this before." Ocypete could see the overwhelm of the situation in his eyes, perhaps it was her human emotions starting to work But her face softened for the first time,

"Kuwabara don't worry we will survive. I've seen plenty of humans' defy the gods and they didn't have the abilities you have. It can be done, I know it." She assured taking his hand giving it a light squeeze. A small blush crept on Kuwabara's face, earlier she wanted to eat him and now, he jumped up a few feet as the wolf began to nip at his heels. The comfort they were giving each other didn't help conserve their energy.

"Now my lovelies!" Zeth called from a tree above, suddenly as Kuwabara and Ocypete passed by him a huge wall of vines and trees formed preventing the bear and wolf from getting through. But that still left the ruby eyed panther, "The panther my beauties!" He called, as it was about to leap over the wall but was snagged by hundreds of vines. He roared in displeasure trying to escape, sadly the same fate fell upon the bear and the wolf binding them down to the earth tightly.

"Nymphs?" Ocypete gasped seeing the work they had done to save their lives. "Zeth!" she shouted seeing the small satyr bound down from the tree he was in.

"Correct," He grinned perking his eyebrows. "I see a rose of love has bloomed since my departure." He eyed the hands still connected. Kuwabara and Ocypete saw this and the harpy turned human took evasive action.

"Ew get off of me you ugly human!" She gagged pushing Kuwabara to the ground. Kuwabara frowned muttering about crazy bird ladies. "You!" Ocypete snarled stomping towards Zeth. "You left me to get eaten!"

"No if you would have listened before yelling those awful things at me you would have heard the part of me saying that we should gather some nymphs to help our plight." He corrected smugly. Ocypete balled his fists together tightly, but only kneeled down to him punching hard on the ground next to him, resulting in a nice sized hole that could have been his head.

"Next time, give a warning." She explained getting a pale nod from Zeth.

"Zethy dear the animals have been tied down, is there anything else?"Hesperia asked jumping down from a tree with many other nymphs poking their heads out in curiosity.

"Hesperia?" Ocypete gasped, "Why help us out when you tattled on me and started this whole mess."

"Humph, well I can't say you didn't get what you deserved for messing with our golden apple tree, but this little satyr is way to adorable to be eaten." Hesperia, "plus many of the Limnades didn't want to see their precious little male fall a horrible fate. They helped convince the Maliades and Dryades to pull of Zethy's brilliant plan."

"It was quite simple to do after saying of what Artemis did so such handsome human males." Zeth added smirking, "even though they are vowed to a life of chastity doesn't mean they don't enjoy talking and frolicking with a male once in a while. Plus Artemis only said to survive in the woods and escape she said nothing about how to do so."

"Well I'm really glad you didn't run off Zeth, that was some awesome thinking." Kuwabara grinned goofily. "Hey wait you mean they did all this just because you said Urameshi and the others were handsome?" He questioned dumbfounded as Ocypete and Zeth walked by chuckling. "Wait for me!" He called running to catch up.

The morning sun glistened at the edge of the forest hovering over a white marble temple with huge golden doors reflecting a low gleam. After many hours of just trudging through the remarkable in size woods of the nymphs, the three game players finally made it out. Thankfully due to Zeth's quick thinking, without the interruption of the man-eating animals. Kuwabara took a deep breath smiling brightly, "aw the sweet smell of success. We made it guys!" Ocypete only rolled her eyes giving a small smirk as Zeth made sweet talk to Hesperia as she carried him in her arms.

Unexpectedly the two golden doors slammed open revealing an unpleased Artemis.

"How could you three weaklings possibly get through the woods and evade the starving flesh tearing beasts I sent after you?" She questioned angry clutching her sliver bow in her hands. "Hesperia did you have anything to do with their victory?"

"Please my lady I was only doing what I felt was right in my heart." She pleaded falling to her knees.

"More like what's right in your perverseness! You are vowed to be a virgin, Hesperia!" Artemis scolded pointing a finger at her nymph.

"Yes but my divine goddess," Zeth bowed approaching her "you never said that your nymphs couldn't help, and all they merely did was protect their forest which undoubtedly is their sworn duty unless of course you would rather have your ladies die?"

"Excuse me?" The lady of the moon gasped glaring at the satyr,

"Yes our little arrangement caused much damage to your woods, and it wasn't our fault it was the destruction caused by the animals you sent forth after us. These nymphs as I said were protecting themselves from utter death. You can't possibly see it in your heart to persecute them for only trying to survive." He begged looking at her with large puppy eyes. The goddess of virginity's anger subsided leaving a face filled with agreement. Her blue eyes looked downward and then to the woods of the nymphs,

"You are a strange satyr but you are quite wise. You did get out of the woods alive by sunrise, and as I promised to the fire demon I will relinquish my almighty powers." She sighed allowing a bright silver glow to engulf her body and escape into her bow and quivers. Her body shook as the light dimmed, she fell to her knees her bow and arrows falling down the many stairs to the group. Sweat dripped from her face as she gave a weak half smile. "All of my powers are in the bow and arrows, use them wisely my young heroes." Nymphs from inside the temple came rushing out to help their goddess to her feet. "Oh and I returned your commands to their normal forms, my nymphs should be guiding them here shortly."

"Hey maybe you should come with us," Kuwabara suggested, "I mean your like a human now, what if your family finds out?"

"I will stay in my temple, unless my brother comes no god will find out about our little agreement. They actually think you won't even make a dent in our plans to rule over the three worlds. Keep working together as a team I know that you will prevail, but just don't go and get yourself killed." She joked entering her temple, the two doors closing shut.

"You know when she's not trying to kill us, she's really kind of nice." Ocypete admitted picking up Artemis' bow and arrows. She swung the quivers around her back strapping them on tightly.

"Oh I almost forgot." Hesperia reminded taking out a bag from one of the Dryades, she opened the bag revealing all of their teams clothing. "We gathered these for your handsome males." Sweat drops went down Kuwabara and Ocypete's heads.

"Uh, why didn't ya put their clothes on?" Ocypete posed her eyes twitching.

"Because it is silly to put garments on a animal." Hesperia giggled.

"KUWABARA! OCYPETE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" Yusuke yelled after awaking from his long slumber…completely nude. The sweat drops on their heads got bigger as they felt the three coming closer, their predicament blamed on them.

"Ah he has quite the voice." Zeth admired. "Oh I need to mention a deal I made with the nymphs…"

"Get off of me you dammed wenches!" Hiei bellowed trying to get the many nymphs off of him.

"Please stop…" Kurama begged awkwardly, "please miss don't touch me there!"

"Let me guess you promised the nymphs three naked men for their pleasure." Ocypete guessed looking down at him annoyed,

"Wow you're quite a clairvoyant aren't you?" Zeth joked sadly, but jumped into Hesperia's arms before Ocypete could strangle him.

"This just keeps getting weirder." Kuwabara sighed a mushroom cloud just as the bushes rattled with three familiar faces. "Hey…uh Urameshi, how've ya been?" He greeted discomfited.

"How have I've been? I'm freaking naked and getting my ass pinched every three seconds!" Yusuke yelled wanting to take his rage on Kuwabara but couldn't due to his nakedness.

"Well I thought you would enjoy it." Ocypete mocked, back to her normal self.

"Shut it bird bitch! I know you're the one who did this now give me my clothes before I blow you dam head off!" Yusuke bawled. Ocypete took their clothes placing it back in the bag twirling it around a few times before whipping it back into the woods.

"Go fetch." She sniped crossing her arms. Yusuke gave a 'your dead look' going back to get this clothes, Hiei and Kurama quickly following after.

"Ocypete your still a human, I doubt it's wise to taunt those humans." Zeth warned from his comfort in Hesperia's arms.

"Not for long." Ocypete smirked taking out a silver arrow, only to have to snatch up by Cherion. "Hey, you…give me that arrow back!"

"Although I don't know why your human but something tells me you brought it upon yourself." The centaur spoke taking the arrow and quivers too. He strapped them around him back as Botan leapt off.

"Botan what are you doing here?" Kuwabara questioned the ferry girl.

"I came to bring Yusuke some of his wonderful spirit items! If they're good enough for demons then taking out creatures from the gods should do nicely." She explained happily. "Ah and here's our detective now…Yusuke what's wrong?" Concerned as he stepped out of the woods fully clothed his eyes filled with burning rage.

"Kill me and it means the end of your race." Ocypete sneered giving her own glares. Yusuke took her by the neck,

"I think we can deal without your help." Smack! Yusuke dropped Ocypete roughly while rubbing his head. "Ow Cherion? What did ya do that for?"

"Yusuke whatever happened in those woods is not of importance, plus I believe it would be wise not to know as to how you became naked." The centaur explained, knowing all to well of the gods' workings.

"Yea leave her alone Urameshi, Ocypete didn't do it. It was all apart of that deal shrimp made with Artemis." Kuwabara informed as Kurama and Hiei were rejoining them.

"I don't remember the deal involving me getting stripped." Yusuke growled,

"Yes but whatever did happen can be put in the past because," Cherion smiled taking out the sliver bow "you succeeded in getting Artemis' godlike powers. Congratulations my boys. We just now need to pick up the pace a bit."

Sorry if you don't like the pervertedness my story is crossing into, but i think that's how things went back then. If anyone wants to disagree then REVIEW me. I'll try to put in more gods in thenext chapter, REVIEW if there is nay god or goddess you want me to place in the next chapter. oh and READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! BE awesome and do it!


	8. the heart of a love deity

Hi, i know it's been a while but hey now i have plenty of time.

Sry for any trouble

Enjoy

Last time:

"Yusuke whatever happened in those woods is not of importance, plus I believe it would be wise not to know as to how you became naked." The centaur explained, knowing all to well of the gods' workings.

"Yea leave her alone Urameshi, Ocypete didn't do it. It was all apart of that deal shrimp made with Artemis." Kuwabara informed as Kurama and Hiei were rejoining them.

"I don't remember the deal involving me getting stripped." Yusuke growled,

"Yes but whatever did happen can be put in the past because," Cherion smiled taking out the sliver bow "you succeeded in getting Artemis' godlike powers. Congratulations my boys. We just now need to pick up the pace a bit."

Now:

The halls of spirit world were riddled with many ogres running about gathering various items for the gods and goddesses.

"Gorge more wine!" Hera cried waving around her empty wine glass, her magenta eyes glazed over with drunkery and glee. Her chocolate locks fell from the golden peacock shaped headband around her head, her golden tunic fell down from her, as she sat in Koemna's seat, in layers. The blue ogre came running in with a bottle of fresh wine,

"Here you go my mistress." He stammered pouring her a glass going back into a corner until she wanted more. Hera messed with some buttons go get the wide screen to show her the human realm.

"Ah chaotic, quite livable." She replied taking another sip,

"What about the humans Koemna talked of," Apollo pointed out sitting on a pile of silk pillows and sheets.

"Like humans ever stopped us, remember it was King Yama and he's locked up with his brat." Hera retorted still sipping on her wine.

"The least we could do is make the world a bit more pleasant, after all what's the point in being a god if everything you rule is dead?" Apollo quipped leaning on one arm, either it was the drunkenness or Hera had an epiphany but she agreed with Apollo.

"You're quite right, which is why there are gods and goddesses down there!" Hera laughed swinging her glass around. "They'll make the world better for both of us, we're only doing this to prove who has more power."

"The power trip yet again." Apollo sighed rolling his eyes. "So who all are down there?"

"Ah, let's see" Hera looked into the air as if the answer could be found there "there's Aphrodite and Hepheastus, those two can't be taken apart, oh Ares for some reason and oh why do you care Apollo!" Hera snickered shouting for more wine.

"Aphrodite, Hepheastus, and Ares in the same realm oh my dear sun." Apollo gasped covering his face with his hands, "let's just hope that Aphrodite doesn't cause the country she's in to crumble under the weight of an affair."

"Who in the world do those men think they are?" Aphrodite yelled from her lush red velvet throne in the middle of her sparkling white marble temple floating on an island towards a nearby beach.

"No idea my lady." An oceanide nymph bowed while fanning her with a large feather; her dark blue hair and skin adoring her same colored eyes. Aphrodite brushed a few strands of her lengthy midnight black hair back out of her sapphire eyes as she got up, her pink silk dress tunic dragging across the marble floor in layers as she walked.

"I mean really, why does Ares think that he can just command me to live in that druid old mansion. Disgusting, that place was actually next to a gravesite where people died!" The deity of love complained to her servant as the nymph followed.

"He is the god of war and death does welcome this enemies with open arms." The nymph piped, "perhaps your love is becoming more protective due to your new independence my goddess."

"I may be the goddess of love but I can have a life of my own." Aphrodite sighed thinking back to the days trapped in the void, "when we were trapped we could only watch and I saw women act so differently becoming so free from the bindings of men. It was exhilarating."

"That is how Artemis has lived, but you are the definition of love you cannot give that up." The nymph disputed afraid of her lord's actions.

"No I would never give up what I have it's just, Hepheastus and Ares can be so crude! It's always about what they want never me." She whined placing a hand on her hip.

"Not to be blunt my lady but you due cause quite a bit of trouble for your fellow gods." The nymph plainly told.

"I was acting out of my own heart." She noted with a dreamy sigh, "but you are right maybe a bit of a mix within those two's hearts can perhaps make them see the woman I've become in a centuries time."

"How may you pull off such a feat?" The nymph questioned in awe,

"My faithful ocean nymph it is quite easy, I find two lovely mortal women and one male suitor." The whimsical love initiator told, "not just any suitor but one who can actually make me forget about those two brutes, and by me I mean you." She pointed at the nymph "don't be long." She giggled as the nymph hurried out of the temple.

Shiziru, Kayko, and Genkai were sitting a table drinking tea as Shiori rested in one of Genkai's spare rooms.

"I really hope that Yusuke is safe." Kayko sighed putting her cup down,

"I doubt worrying is going to help kid." Shiziru noted lighting a cigarette, "all they can do is fight with all they got." A sudden rumble interrupted their thinking as they jumped from their seats heading outside to find a Cyclops ripping the forest apart.

"It's horrible!" Kayko shrieked, her whole body shaking,

"Stay here, I'll take care of this." Genkai advised running off towards the beast. All the while the nymph was watching from a distance.

"Those two are fine maidens, but I think the one called Kayko will do nicely." The nymph spoke leaping out of the bushes snatching Kayko in mid air.

"Get back here!" Shiziru yelled chasing the nymph as she raced through the forest, with Kayko beating on her back.

"Ow! Stop doing that mortal! You should be honored to help a goddess!" The nymph sniped picking up speed that even Shiziru couldn't measure. The Kuwabara stopped panting heavily as she watched Kayko disappear.

"Dammit, this is something we don't need." She cursed pulling out another cigarette.

"I wish Zeth would have opted to come with us." Botan chided as she walked by her team, on their way to trample another god and strip them of their powers. "We do owe him for his help in the forest."

"Humph," Ocypete snapped crossing her arms, "I think we're better off without him, men are completely useless in this world weak compared to the power of a woman." She received looks from all of the men in the group. "The fact your so easily offended means that your tempers blind you from fact."

"This coming from the harpy who was defeated by a man with a sword." Cherion remarked with a smirk. Ocypete gave Cherion a glare getting right beside him replying,

"That's only because he is so small. Insignificant, a mere stature of his could easily sneak by my keen eyes; the gnat could even walk by a fly and it won't take a second glance," she continued reaching for the silver bow and arrows strapped to the centaur's back. _Thump! _The harpy turned human fell face first to the ground as an unseen blur knocked her off her feet. Yusuke gave a loud laugh, enjoying any torment given to the bad-mouthed Greek.

"Shut up big brow!" Ocypete roared pointing right at Yusuke's forehead. Yusuke felt somewhat confused than offended as he looked up to his eyebrows.

"Ha! Nice one!" Kuwabara complimented Ocypete's insult, getting a smack from the big brow himself. "Ow! I'm going to get you when this is over Urameshi!" He threatened waving a fist in Yusuke's face. Kurama sighed, the odd grouping couldn't even go one minute without being at each other's throats.

"Yusuke!" A shrill cry hit the underworld detective's ears as he saw a nymph carrying Kayko on her back as she leapt from building to building.

"Kayko!" He called back her voice becoming even more faint, in an act of desperation he jumped onto Cherion's back, Kurama following suit. "What the hell are you waiting for? She's got Kayko!" he demanded tugging on his black locks. The centaur didn't hesitate galloping away with Hiei going ahead at his own pace.

"Come on Ocypete!" Botan shouted materializing her oar getting on it and grabbing the girl as she flew off. The race was on as the nymph bounded over a few rocks and sea dunes to the beach, the detective team quickly catching up.

Cerulean eyes peered from the salty sea looking over the drenched rocks to the oceanide carrying a mortal girl. Dazzling soft damp sea green hair flowed down her bare tan back as she pulled herself onto the rocks her scaly olive fish tail flapping as she relaxed her body pulling out a lyre. Another woman only with dripping lavender hair reaching down past her scaly azure fish tail, her emerald eyes sparkled as she reached the top of a rock adjacent to the other woman. Pulling out a flute she awaited the last one to arrive. Her scarlet tresses fell soaking down her tanned body, her violet fish tail splashing seawater playfully as she opened her golden eyes and her mouth.

The influence escaping the scarlet haired woman's lips was enticing as it was soft and seductive at the same time, it's lyrical tunes floated through the air as crisp as the wind itself.

"Wait!" Botan realized halting her oar in mid air, she looked around frantically "where are the boys?" Ocypete looked behind her seeing the same thing, the males of their set were missing. The melodic song of the ocean maidens reached the girl's ears, "oh wow that's so beautiful."

"Hold on, I recognize this type of singing" Ocypete mused rubbing her chin "We're near the ocean, erotic yet harmonious music, men are missing…. Holy crap we've got to get back to the guys now!" she yelled pulling on Botan's ponytail, the ferry girl yelped agreeing as she turned her oar around.

"Ocypete I don't understand what in the King Yama's name is going on?" Botan screamed; Ocypete smacked her in the back causing her to stop once again "Now what?" The ill-tempered Greek pointed down at the beach where the luminous ocean met the golden sand, she gasped seeing her team walking straight into the ocean. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! Kurama! Hiei! Cherion! Ocypete why are they walking into the sea like that?"

"Sirens." Ocypete snarled gripping tighter on the wooden oar "They use their hypnotic influence to drive sailors into their watery graves, though it's not like them to come so close to the land in order to drive people out of their territory" she added "obviously they are getting orders from someone else for a hearty pay."

"Quit talking and tell me how to undo this!" Botan screamed shaking Ocypete by her shoulders "Look they are waist deep in water now! If you're going to say something say something useful!" Her outburst got Botan a nasty glare from Ocypete,

"Look the only way to undo it is to not listen, but since they are already mesmerized the next best thing to do is to block out the song." Ocypete instructed,

"Block it out?" Botan repeated confused,

"Yea, Botan get some seaweed and then we can use it to clog their ears!" Botan was still baffled about what she was saying but a loud "Move it!" changed her tune as she sped off in search for the seaweed as Ocypete stayed behind.

She hastily rushed over to the scene where the boys were getting dangerously close to becoming another victim of a riptide. Ocypete took a jump onto Cherion grabbing the silver bow and arrows; with a wicked grin she took an arrow stabbing it into her heart. A shriek escaped her lips as her body underwent a transformation. Out of a glowing ball Ocypete busted forth back in her old harpy body.

"I'm back!" She cackled flexing her talons, the sound of a flute reached her pointed ears reminding her of her promise to a certain blue haired girl. "Right, can't forget them." She smirked watching as they reached up to neck level in the ocean's waves.

The sea green haired marine lyre player was completely focused on the song she played, she couldn't tell of the upcoming terror that was coming up behind her. Ruby blood poured from a huge gash on her right arm, causing her to drop the lyre, the golden instrument breaking on impact against the rocks. She griped her arm in pain, cringing in agony as more blood escaped dying the blue waters a nice red.

"Aglaope!" The scarlet haired songstress cried discontinuing her hypnotic tune turning over to the sea green haired lady. "Peisinoe we're under attack!" she called over to the flute performer "Gah!" she yelped grabbing her fish tail as it bled, many tiny scales falling into the waves.

"Thelchtereia!" Peisinoe sobbed, searching the area for the assailant.

"Up there!" Aglaope pointed upwards towards Ocypete as she circled around the three sirens. "A harpy has come for our flesh!"

"Yum," Ocypete sighed happily as she licked the blood of the sirens off of her talons "I forgot how delicious siren's blood tasted, I have been gone too long." She gave a distasteful sigh.

"Thelchtereia," Aglaope yelled through clenched teeth "we must flee if we are to live. Harpies have no mercy when it comes to a kill. Please sister I do not wish to die."

"We cannot let Aphrodite down, she is counting on us to kill all intruders coming into her land." Thelchtereia exclaimed holding her tail.

"Oh yes please, everyone knows that sirens are extremely deadly. Not even us harpies can withstand their song of seduction!" Ocypete sheered at them making them all scream in terror. The sirens dove into the sea not wanting to become another meal on a harpy's menu. Yusuke awoke from his strange slumber

"Huh?" he blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the light, only to have a wave of salty seawater splash into his face. "Ah! Dammit that burns!" He screamed clutching his eyes as he tried to swim back to shore, as he reached the sandy bar he rejoined the rest of his team who were also drenched from head to toe. "What the hell happened?"

"Honestly Yusuke I don't have the foggiest idea on how we ended up in that ocean." Cherion replied bewildered and scared because of his inability to swim. Hiei was the most steamed about being dragged into an ocean as he used his spirit energy to raise his body temperature to dry himself off.

"Geez, I thought steaming mad was an expression." Kuwabara remarked squeezing some water out of his shirt "Oh hey Botan!" he waved to the ferry girl carrying an armful of seaweed. "What's with the green goop?"

"Kuwabara that's seaweed," Kurama corrected wondering how or why she collected it.

"Well I'm glad you're out of those nasty siren's control." Botan sighed dropping the seaweed from her grip.

"Sirens!" Cherion gasped his eyes wide as saucers "my god Botan, how I mean how in the name of Zeus did we escape their hypnotic song?" Botan shrugged as puzzled as he was, he then noticed a weight missing from his back "oh no." Loud cackling rang through the air as all looked up to see Ocypete flying around clawing the air.

"Ocypete!" Botan shouted "You told me to get seaweed in order to help the boys! What did you do?"

"Well I stole Artemis's arrows and became my glorious self once more" Ocypete explained stroking her ginger feathers with her talons. A vein bugled on Botan's head

"You lied! You said the only way to help the boys was to clog their ears! All you wanted was to help yourself!" She bellowed stomping her feet on the sandy ground

"Well if I told you that I was going to become a harpy and eat the sirens you would have been against it. Those dam sirens got away before I could have an old fashion fish fry." Ocypete complained from above, Botan crossed her arms annoyed

"Now I know why you boys get so agitated with her" she muttered. Ocypete landed on the ground with a light thud,

"Fine then I won't tell you some valuable information to save your precious Kayko" the harpy sniped placing her talons on her hips. The chocolate-eyed teen took Ocypete by her shoulders hoisting her up into the air a fiery passion in his eyes.

"Tell me what you know right now!" He roared his grip becoming tighter and more painful.

"Feh, not until you apologize for being an ignorant brat! And a dumbass" Ocypete demanded giving her own fierce glare. Enough was enough as vines made their way around Ocypete's form tying her up as Yusuke let go a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"I usually don't do this but these are dire times and any valuable information is necessary." Kurama noted taking a place beside Yusuke, "Ocypete try to understand, if you know anything that may help please share." Ocypete shoved her nose into the air her razor incisors exposing with every snarl she made.

"I should have ripped your damn mother's heart out when I had the chance." The golden-eyed Greek beast replied her voice dripping with malice. That was the line and Ocypete just took a five-meter jump over it.

"Yikes such awful behavior for friends." Aphrodite gushed watching the scene outside her temple from a pool in her throne room. "My goodness nymph, and aren't they supposed to be rescuing the girl?" she addressed to the blue eyed nymph as she finished placing Kayko in a sealed room within the temple's walls.

"Yes they are the same humans I saw chasing me, before the sirens came." She meekly told peering into the pool by her goddess's side. "They have the bloodlust as Ares."

"Hmm they need love for one another, not only that but I can make one of those males my suitor." The mistress of romance squealed with delight clasping her hands together.

The glittery water rippled as the image of the gang subsided leaving Aphrodite with her thoughts.

"Harpies are usually very temperamental, especially Ocypete." The nymph informed walking by her mistress's side as she paced around her throne room "it is impossible to have them make peace if they do not wish it."

"Harpies are just stubborn mules." The goddess waved off trying to come up with a plan to help some mortals and her at the same time "but the centaur seems to be set on keeping her with them, if given harpies can be useful allies but no one has ever dared to try so no one really knows" she tapped her chin becoming deeper in thought "but I sense more hostilities within the group, perhaps it is the mammoth size of this situation that has caused their bondage with each other to break?"

"Do you mean the capture of the girl?" the nymph posed with wistful eyes,

"Yes, obviously dealing with a goddess such as myself has given them ignorance to the meaning of friendship and love towards your fellow man" the love maiden dreamily sighed.

"Exactly you are the goddess of love, do you think love would solve this?" the nymph questioned

"Yes, I believe if they were more open with their emotions then maybe bickering like this would not exist" she snapped her fingers getting an idea "I've got it! I'll make that group more open with their emotions! They will have to gush their hearts out when a question addressed to their hearts is raised!" she blushed at her own brilliance "it will take some time to scale the cliff in order to get to us" she explained rushing over to her pool to see how far they have gone "perfect still acting like children"

"They are still arguing" the nymph piped as Aphrodite made her way out "my mistress what shall I do until your return?"

"Make sure that mortal girl does not escape, first I deal with matters of the heart and then my own heart will be healed." The sex symbol of Olympus declared taking the form of a dove flying off.

Meanwhile,

"Holy Hera what the hell is that freak doing?" Ocypete yelled as one of the vines bloomed a venom-dripping flower. She leaned back as far as she could to escape the deadly teeth of the foliage monstrosity, her gaze went over to Kurama whose eyes were now changing from emerald to gold and two white fox ears spouted from his head "oh yea he's a kitsune."

"Yea and now your going to get it bird bitch." Yusuke grinned as Kurama continued his rage-induced transformation; Cherion got between the boys and the harpy trying to be the peacemaker.

"Please! Do not let your anger rule you! Ocypete is just doing this because she enjoys watching you writhe in your own fury." The centaur pleaded holding his arms out, he turned to the bird creature as she moved her head to avoid the flowers sting "and you could be a little more cooperative!"

"You conned me into this," Ocypete hissed glowering at Cherion

"So provoking these mortals into murdering you is better?" the levelheaded scholar snapped. Ocypete kept her mouth shut unable to come up with a snappy come back, perhaps she did go to far. "Exactly, so apologize and maybe we'll be able to actually save the human realm."

"Me apologize?" Ocypete argued with a low growl "I'd rather die!"

"I think I can arrange that," Kurama stated now in his full Yoko form "I'd never think that my human body would become to enraged as to release me once again." He waved his hand making the flowers grow in size "but no one ever threatens our priorities."

"How can a human woman be a priority?" she bit back gazing over at Cherion who was giving her the signal to shut up now, but her damn pride wouldn't allow that "other than to be a meal?" The plants let out a howl going in for the kill,

"Alright I think that's enough of that." Aphrodite butted in turning the death plants into daisy petals, freeing Ocypete from her bindings. She scanned Yoko Kurama, giving a skeptical look "Even though your fox ears and tail are too cute I'd think you'd be a little more tame as the redhead." She clapped her hands making a cloud of pink smoke form around the fox demon changing him back into his human form. Kurama stood still, shell shocked that Aphrodite could actually have that much power over him.

_"Could this be the boundless power of a Greek god we were warned about?" _He thought still shaken by it. Cherion bent down bowing to the love deity,

"Aphrodite it is a true pleasure to have you here and to help save us from that moment of rage." He greeted flustered,

"Humph," Ocypete pouted crossing her feathery arms over her chest "this is what I was going to tell you big brow" she pointed over to the blue eyed beauty "from what I've heard Aphrodite got your girl."

"You have Kayko!" Yusuke gasped adverting his gaze over to the Greek goddess.

"I think there are bigger problems here my lad." She wagged her finger at the teen, "your friends are anything but friendly." Yusuke jumped at her grabbing the front of her tunic.

"Give me back Kayko or else!" He yelled in her face not hesitant to punch her,

"Yusuke calm yourself and I don't think threatening a goddess is very bright!" the black furred centaur chided pulling him from his goddess. "Please forgive his brutish charm."

"Screw you! You're just sucking up to your precious god!" Yusuke yelled fighting his hold on him.

"Goddess," Aphrodite corrected looking very serious "and I've come here to save you from yourselves."

"I know your not just here to break up a fight I would have enjoyed to watch" Hiei replied making himself known "you have a proposition"

"Proposition? Hmm, I was thinking it was more of a crusade but from your look I can clearly tell you're a man of bargaining." She cooed tapping her chin "I can see Artemis's arrows on that harpy's back and she doesn't give those away." Hiei gave her a glare; Athena said that they wouldn't be this observant unless she was backstabbing him. "Since I'm in the mood why not barter? We can even put the mortal girl I have on the line."

"I'm not betting Kayko!" Yusuke shouted, "I can just kick your ass and get her back!" Aphrodite gave a disgusted look at Yusuke's brash announcement,

"Yusuke you are digging a deep grave for you and all of us every time you terrorize Aphrodite" Cherion whispered "go with what she says, with her as an ally it can make our quest all the quicker."

"As I was saying we will put the mortal known as Kayko on the line, as well as the blue haired girl over there." She pointed to Botan, who was surprised her name was called,

"Me?" she pointed to herself making sure she didn't hear wrong

"Correct as well as the sexy centaur over there" she licked her lips making Cherion drop Yusuke, he would never admit but he did have a somewhat boyish crush on the deity. "I can give you a make over so it wouldn't be like doing it with a horse" she snickered at her own perverted joke.

"Name your game Aphrodite!" Hiei demanded, taking the advice given to him by the wise goddess.

"Game? Hmm let me think," she pondered for a minute trying to come up with a way to put all of her plans together into one big happy experience

"Oh I have it, I want you to travel through a cave just a little ways from my temple. But I must warn you it can be quite a maze; in there I want you to retrieve my golden girdle. If you can make it back in let's say five hours I'll give you back your Kayko and if you don't I get to keep her as well as the centaur and the blue haired girl."

"It doesn't seem that bad," Kuwabara smirked remembering the last trial he had to go through.

"Ah, ah I wasn't done yet" the raven-haired goddess waved her finger "I have noticed your lack of love for one another so I'm adding a nice bonus, until you reach the room where the girdle is held you will be forced to be open with your emotions. Spilling your heart out whenever a question concerning it is raised" she sighed happily getting sweat drops from the rest "then maybe you won't bicker like children."

"Open with our emotions?" Yusuke repeated a bit unnerved, seeing what she did to Kurama doing this should be cake.

"Until you reach the girdle" she nodded "So do we have a deal?" she grinned brightly holding her hand out to Hiei

"But remember if we win we are allowed to strip you of your godlike abilities." Hiei placed his prize on the table,

"Uh, I have a better idea instead of doing that I will give you a god's promise to be your ally in whatever quest you come upon and if I ever break my word I will throw myself to the underworld." She presented not desiring to lose her powers, Hiei looked over to the centaur getting a curt nod from him. Hiei agreed taking her hand in his own.

Yea i know (sticks tounge out playfully) it seems sort of weird but hey gods are known to mingle in people's lives. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. emotions, really lacking it

hey, i was gonna post after a few more reviews...but whatever. Speaking off...

**whowhenwhatever:** thank you for that re...oh my god! You are like one of my favorite authors, i had a hissy fit seeing your review. Plus itwas kinda long.So to answer, yea i do research about the gods and about the various myths i just can't make a story when i know the truth is out there(wow that was kinda deep...moving on.)

**killerangel666: **ummm, i can't say...it depends on if the story steers that way or i get a huge mobsaying that they want Ares on the good side.

** Zack M. Strith:** uhh i'm glad you think it's interseting, getting some feedback is better than none:)

**Jade-8199:** a novel hmmm, i could go to funimation and give my idea for like a comeback saga! As for Athena/Hiei well only i or ravinous mobs of people will decide that!

I gave personal repiles cause everyone was doing it and i thought i would be cool if i did it too...

As quickly as if they had blinked the five were already outside the dank gloomy rock cave,

_"I'll keep the girl and centaur as collateral, hurry now you only have five hours." _The mistress of romance cooed her voice dancing as the wind billowed. In reality Aphrodite was standing over her reflecting pool watching the group from her temple.

Botan and Cherion have taken a comfortable spot on some silk pillows near the pool to get a nice view.

_"They reveal their emotions,"_ Botan thought deeply her mauve eyes gazing down at the marble floor _"does that mean if Kuwabara questions Yukina's brother that Hiei will be forced to confess?"_ All Cherion could do while she contemplated was chuckle, quite loudly. "Cherion do you think this is funny?"

"Quite, for you see Botan I have figured out my goddess's plans for us" he snickered brushing a few shaggy raven locks from his face. The goddess herself turned as he revealed his knowledge "please no offensive my deity but practically everyone knows of your love life."

"So what exactly does she want with us?" Botan posed in a quieter tone then the centaur.

"Simple she is planning on using you and Kayko to become the new wives of Ares and Hephaestus and me well I am to be her new suitor" he informed nonchalantly.

"You are quite the wiseman centaur, figuring out my plans so soon." She clapped giving him gratitude, Botan was not as happy as to finding out the plans.

"What I don't want to be some gods wife!" she gagged, "Yusuke and the others will beat you at your little game!"

"Well I thought as much," the love maker sighed playing with a piece of her hair "but even if I lose I will have the victory of knowing I brought that brutish team closer together!" she raised her fist into the air with great declaration.

"But what does making me and Kayko wives have to do with anything?" Botan snapped throwing a pillow across the room.

"Aphrodite was betrothed to Hephaestus but their marriage went down hill after a while so she decided to go after some new meat," Cherion explained

"Ares" Botan finished getting a nod from him

"Aphrodite is known for going down to the human realm to flirt with the mortal males and being a matchmaker to the gods, without their consent." He plainly stated getting a pout from Aphrodite.

"So this is all because of some stupid affair?" Botan questioned shocked and quite angry, she crossed her arms trying to keep her temper in check.

"Humph," the self appointed cupid Aphrodite turned her head away "you're an independent woman of course you wouldn't understand my plight. Having to be bounded with a man for the rest of your life, I couldn't take it anymore! And being stuck with those two for centuries, gag it's enough to drive a woman mad."

She looked at Botan with huge sappy eyes "I watched you mortal women become sovereign, and I wished for that freedom. Why? Why is it that I must suffer the fate of having to be told how to live my life? Why can't I have the glory that you use everyday?"

"Just what we need, a goddess rebelling" Cherion sighed with a sweat drop going down his head. _"Yusuke, please use you wits on this one, I'm afraid with her new outlook on life that Aphrodite will no give up so easily." _He thought worried glancing down at the clear waters of the reflection pool, the image of the five rippling softly.

_"Great stuck with these fools all because of Aphrodite's dammed affair."_ Ocypete distastefully noted staring down into the mouth of the mysterious cave "I think you can handle this" she smirked leaping into the air.

"Hold it!" Yusuke shouted, Ocypete's grin becoming wider. "Hey I don't give a damn if you leave just hand over that bow and arrows." The harpy looked over her shoulder seeing that the godlike weapon was still strapped to her back, before she could make a cunning comeback Kuwabara came into the scene,

"Ocypete you can't just leave!" He pleaded jerking his head up towards the sky where she floated.

"Well I don't see a reason for me staying" she sniped glaring down at the group; then a thought struck her "if you really want me here that badly then prove it. Get down on your knees and say that harpies are by far the strongest, fastest, and most intelligent of all creatures in any world!" She demanded pointing a clawed hand towards the ground,

"What like hell I'm going to do that!" Yusuke bellowed but was stunned as he saw Kuwabara fall to his knees in defeat "Kuwabara don't concede to her."

"Urameshi you may not see it but we're really lacking options here. So far out of two days we've gotten one god power out of twelve and from the looks of it our home isn't going to last much longer if this keeps up" He whispered giving his leader a determined gaze, "we need all of the allies we can get and if I have to fall to my knees to get one then I'm gonna do it." The spirit detective teenager sighed brushing a hand through his slicked back hair, even though Kuwabara is a true idiot at times; he can be a genius. Yusuke closed his eyes going down to his knees, Kurama following suit; all that left was Hiei.

"Hn, I find it truly pathetic that you have to inflate your ego by forcing others to bark out words of self worth" He stated crossing his arms "I refuse to become apart of my team's weakness."

"Fine then I'll take Artemis's powers and leave." Ocypete snarled about to depart,

"Hiei I know you may find it weak to give into Ocypete's demands but Kuwabara is right, now is not that time to judge our allies." Kurama spoke from his spot on the dirt clamed ground "the fact that she stayed with us for so long I think is enough proof that she will not harm us in any way. In fact she reminds me of you when we first became a team."

The fact Kurama compared Hiei to the bird was enough to make him vomit but the fox demon was the wisest, even if it did strike a blow in his pride Hiei went down to his knees a sight that caught the ginger feathered beast's interest.

In unison they all declared what Ocypete wanted to hear,

"Harpies are by far the strongest, fastest, and most intelligent creatures in any world." The harpy clapped delightedly with her talons a snickering giggle escaping her lips.

"Now that wasn't so hard," she fluttered down to the boys a look of cockiness on her face "there is one more thing I need to do before we get started," she grabbed Kurama's head with her left talon and Hiei's with her right. _BAM! _The two unsuspecting demons clutched their heads in agony as they were whacked together roughly. "Don't you ever, ever send your damn psychotic foliage after me again!" She yelled at Kurama standing menacingly before him.

Sweat drops went down Kuwabara and Yusuke's heads. Ocypete was really brave if she had the guts to do that,

"Uh why'd you hurt Hiei?" Yusuke asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"I just don't like him, and I think it's time he learns who the real leader is" she glowered in the fire demon's direction evading a deadly swing from his sword as she hovered over to the cave's mouth. "As long as I'm stuck with you idiots I'm in charge which means you don't do jack squat without me telling you to." Ocypete barked flying solo into the emptiness of the cave. The four just stood outside the cave, not knowing what to think; was letting her stay a good idea?

"I can't believe I actually said she wouldn't hurt us," Kurama winced rubbing his head as they ventured in.

"I could have told you that was a stupid sentence." Hiei replied, "I know before this is over she will die."

"Your gonna have to take a number Hiei." Yusuke growled wanting to get a piece of her as much as anyone else;

"Move your asses or else!" She screamed from deeper inside the cave, they began to sprint to catch up to the fast harpy.

Aphrodite's eye twitched as she witnessed the horrid scene-taking place before her.

"I can't…I can't believe that just happened" She breathed falling back into her throne, "what the hell is wrong with them!" her scream caused her faithful nymph to come scurrying back.

"My lady what troubles you?" the faithful servant questioned worried, Aphrodite had a hand over her face pointing the other at the reflecting pool. "Your plan of purity in hearts is taking a slight bump?"

"Slight doesn't cover it," she sighed deeply sitting back up "why, it has been fifteen minutes and still no shared loves, fears, or deep secrets?"

"Well didn't you say they have to ask a question about it for your spell to work?" Botan chided from her spot in the throne room "so couldn't they just avoid talking about it?" Realization dawned on the love goddess,

"I knew I shouldn't have placed in a loop hole" she pondered, "oh well it wouldn't be fair to change the rules so early in the game."

"Well that's very noble" Botan nodded agreeing with the romance sorceress's way of thinking.

"Yes we need to wait until later to mess with them" she quipped getting small bits of laughter from her servant. Botan fell over, her respect for the Greek goddess gone "but giving them a good shove in the right direction couldn't hurt right?"

"No my goddess, from what I can see they need compassion for another and you my deity are the best immortal for it. Your sense of love and feelings from the heart should give you complete control if one is not faithful with themselves or others." The nymph agreed shyly.

"Of course!" the goddess beamed giving her servant a hug "I knew I could count on you for words of advice!"

Silence, only the low hum of Kuwabara's spirit sword once again used, as a beacon was the only noise heard in the damp rock structured labyrinth of a cave. Obviously everyone still knew of the love goddess spell placed on their heads and they do not want to gush out anything they want kept in the dark.

"Ocypete," Kurama chided breaking the unrelenting stillness of the group "tell me is there anything we should know about Aphrodite that could prove useful?"

"Depends on what you call useful" she sighed; a god's life can be a hefty one.

"I'd like to know why she kidnapped Kayko and Botan" Yusuke pointed out his chocolate eyes meeting her golden.

"Aw the love of a mortal's soul is the Achilles' heel of one's suit." Ocypete taunted only getting a blank stare from Yusuke,

"Um what the hell did you just say?" he asked giving her a strange look; Ocypete sighed a cloud

"I don't think that caring for your friends and loved ones is weak" Kurama argued, being the only one who understood the harpy's strange insult.

"Yes I know what happens to one who insults your dear mommy." The Greek beast rolled her golden eyes getting a low growl from the fox demon, "But why would a fox demon have a human mother anyway?"

Aphrodite was about to make her way to help influence her spell to work when her nymph stopped her,

"My lord look at your reflecting pool!" she called pointing at the clear waters, within it was Ocypete posing the question upon Kurama. "Now they began to speak, hopefully it shall turn out how you plan it."

"Hopefully" the love deity eyed her servant with her crystal blue eyes.

"I mean it shall work!" the nymph quickly corrected not wanting to feel her lord's wrath.

"I was once a successful thief, a king of thieves you would say" Kurama explained as they walked "I used my skills in picking locks to steal the treasures within, but one day my carelessness brought upon my downfall. Unable to recuperate I took shelter inside the womb of a human woman, before the infant could create a soul for it's own. After ten years I planned to make my escape and return to the demon world but I came to love my human mother and could not leave.

Being a demon thief I lacked compassion and my mother gave me that which I had not and in return I will stay by her side." He finished getting a very rude yawn from the woman.

"Well you managed to kill five minutes of time," she remarked getting sour looks from the group. "What did you all want me to care about his sap, the idiot made a mistake and ended up paying the price but then found love and became a momma's boy end of story." She sniped flying ahead of them _Smack!_ The harpy flew right into a wall; she cursed holding her tender head as her team rejoined her.

The cave trembled roughly as booming laughter shook it, debris and rubble fell from the ceiling as the wall slowly descended.

"You dare enter the maze of the Minotaur! This labyrinth shall be your graves!" the beast's voice boomed causing more rubble to fall on the group's heads.

"Great, she never mentioned a Minotaur" Kuwabara whined as they entered into the stone network

"From what I've heard Minotaurs live in labyrinths such as this." Hiei retorted as the stonewall closed behind them with a dull thud,

"Thanks for the reminder genius" Ocypete sarcastically answered Hiei getting a dark glare from the fire demon. "Eyes aren't everything little man."

"You two can have your fight later" Yusuke sighed pushing the two apart, "right now we have less than five hours to get that girdle and get back to the temple. Good thing this bastards here, now I can release some tension" he chuckled cracking his knuckles.

"These walls look to be around fifty feet tall, but I can clearly see that it can be easily flown over" Kurama noted the word 'flown' as he gazed over to the harpy. She crossed her feathered ridden arms turning a feigned grunt at them,

"I am no pack mule nor a horse. I refuse to be ridden as one." She plainly stated offended by the suggestion.

"Now is not the time" Kurama argued, even his calm demeanor eroding due to the urgency of the bet.

"Well then why don't we ride on your back, you flea bitten fox!" the harpy shrieked poking a clawed talon on his chest. The Minotaur's deep mirth echoed through the maze as he witnessed the set's dilemma,

"I don't know which is more amusing to watch, the constant bickering between your collection or the fact that due to my lovely goddess's magical powers you are unable to just fly over the labyrinth!"

"Well their goes that plan" Kuwabara sighed, "come on let's just try to find a way out!" he shouted running off to the left. The rest stared off in the direction the carrot top went due to the fact that there was another path in front of them and to the right, how can Kuwabara be sure he isn't going the wrong way?

"Yes hurry, hurry and prolong your doom!" The Minotaur cackled as they ran, taking many twists and turns. All by the lead of Kuwabara, besides it's not like they really have an extra choice. It truly seemed like they had ran for days, as Kuwabara finally stopped only to catch his breath.

"Kuwabara…" Yusuke spoke between breaths "are you sure… your going the right…way?" Kuwabara looked back at the panting team, giving them his trademark cheesy smile and a thumb up.

"Hey when have I steered ya wrong Urameshi?" he beamed looking back to the five different paths they could take now.

"Was that a trick question?" Yusuke replied awing at the different passageways, "so which one?"

"Uh….actually Urameshi I really don't know." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head, _bam!_ "Ow, hey Urameshi!" he screamed rubbing the tender bump on his head left by his leader.

"Yusuke take a look at the top of each trail" Kurama pointed out, each one had a different colored stone at the top. The one at the far left had a sapphire stone, next was a ruby stone, in the center was a golden stone, after that there was a path with a silver stone, and the last one at the far right had a emerald stone.

"Yea each have a shiny rock, so what." The teen inquired back with a laid back attitude.

"Perhaps those stones are a key into leading us on the right passage" The fox demon informed.

"maybe this weird riddle the pipsqueak found is a clue" Ocypete gestured over to where Hiei was standing near the right wall staring at a narrative carved in the stony surface. Hiei gave the harpy who he keeps mentally promising himself he would kill and skin a quick glare before answering for himself.

"You could probably figure it out quicker than I can Kurama" Hiei sniped crossing his arms over his chest. The fact he couldn't do it himself irked him. The emerald eyed redhead scanned over the riddle, as he did he read it aloud for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"the king had power, but wished for more

so he was given a stroke but the ending was quite gore

he lost so much but at least he died rich

given the hospitality reversing it was a cinch"

Kurama took a step back musing over the strange riddle. What could it mean and how is it connected to the five stones over the five paths?

"So?" Kuwabara inched wanted to know if the smartest one of the group figured it out.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how it connects to the stones." Kurama sadly apologized feeling a little ashamed that he couldn't be more helpful. "If only I knew more about Greek mythology."

"Hey" Yusuke quipped turning to face a character straight from the myths "you know anything about this?"

"Humph, like I would know anything like that." She snapped flicking a strand of hair from her face

"But you're a thing from the actual myths how the hell can you not know about this?" Yusuke yelled outraged, she was becoming quite useless.

"What do I look like a god?" Ocypete bit back pushing Yusuke to the ground, "you are expecting every answer to be handed to you!"

"shut up!" Yusuke screamed throwing a punch at her, "you have no damn right to lecture me!"

"Oh yes attack me, I'm sure your powers will prove useful. Just like when you nearly drowned due to the sirens." The harpy mocked leaping into the air hovering above Yusuke's head "face it you are now useless all of you are pathetic. You cannot even comprehend how deep you are in right now."

"I've faced worse, Kayko's wrath." Yusuke joked with a cocky smirk

"Hmm joking are we? Is that how you evade the truth by masking it with dull humor. Yusuke this is bigger than you could ever hope to be, this is something centuries in the making. Not even you could stop it."

"So are you saying that the whole freaking world being destroyed is fate?" He yelled tightening his fists.

"It was bound to happen someday, you just arrived at the wrong place at the wrong time, child." Ocypete sneered, suddenly Yusuke appeared in front of her. He slammed a fist to her face plowing her into the ground, her skull making a dent in the gray stone floor.

"Don't call me a child, you think you know me but you don't." Yusuke choked raising his head as Ocypete struggled back to her feet. "So don't freaking tell me what's good for me or that I should give up! The world is depending on me and so are my friends." He gained a new determination to see this mission through, even if it kills him.

"Oh my hero." Botan sobbed as she gazed into the reflecting pool, "it seems Yusuke ahs finally seen the importance of his case."

"Before he didn't?" Aphrodite posed looking over to the grim reaper.

"Oh well he wasn't as serious but now he has a new outlook. Too bad none of them know how to get out of that dreadful maze." Botan sighed looking over to Cherion. "Do you know the answer?"

"Of course I do, this is a story long passed. It did happen centuries ago, I think perhaps when I was just a baby…."

"Shush!" the sex mistress silenced with her index finger over her lips "I don't want Botan knowing yet."

"Your really enjoying this aren't you?" Botan asked fairly disgusted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Entertainment like this doesn't come by easily and I love how the harpy keeps their blood pumping. So many emotions are pooling around I just can't help but smile." She grinned keeping her eyes glued to her reflecting pool, "but they still have only four hours and fifteen minutes till the game is over." She added clapping her hands in enjoyment.

i put the question marks there to help the drama, can you figure out the answer to my riddle? Here's a hint ya gotta know some greek or roman mythology to figure it out(well i guess that's not a hint considering the plot of my story) okay here's a better one, it has to do with one of the gods...now ponder and muse.

Oh and read and REVIEW! come on people i want to be famous too:cries:


	10. riddle me, Greek?

**Hylian Dragoness: Holy Zeus! (see i used a story pun ) you got it right! As for a prize you get a cookie! Yah cookies!**

**whowhenwhatever: thank you for another long thoughtful review, but please from me toyou continue your popular sequal with Torrin Ravencroth (sp?) oh how i loved the first one so. We can make a pact, me do mine andyou do yours. then everyone's happy! (look this shoutout is lengthy, i'm so thoughtful :happy face:)**

**that's about it, i'm not a very pacient person (see i can't even do spell check to see if i wrote it right) so i will update whenever i feels like it. but reviews and happy thoughts about it from fans will make it better and makemesmile on the inside.**

It has been nearly thirty minutes since the team stumbled upon the five-pronged fork in their path. Kurama was still standing in front of the question pondering about the answer and the connection to the stones as he rubbed his chin in thought. Kuwabara had tried using his sixth sense to weed out the solution but due to Aphrodite's godlike abilities it proved to be impossible.

"Dammit! This is taking up too much time! At this rate we'll be getting out of here when times up." Yusuke grumbled pounding his fists on the wall where the riddle was carved. The whole room shook with Yusuke unvented frustration as small dents formed where his fists made contact.

"Did you think the gods would play fair?" Ocypete question making her voice known, Yusuke turned to her, as she was perched on the ground behind him "if they have any chance of making this a pain in the ass they'll be dammed not to do it."

"Yea I figured that out when we met Artemis," then it hit him. This time and last time Hiei was the one who came up with the bargains. If it were him Yusuke would have just challenged them to a fight and kicked their asses. "Hiei," the said fire demon was sitting in a corner far from everyone else with his eyes closed. He opened one ruby orb to stare at Yusuke "just why the hell did you want to make a deal with Aphrodite anyway and Artemis? Is there something you've got planned and don't feel like telling us?"

"Hn," was his universal answer closing his eyes once again. He made a promise to Athena not to reveal their partnership and he's not the kind of person to break promises.

"Hey I asked you a question, now answer!" Yusuke demanded advancing on the fire demon.

"I don't have to answer your ridiculous questions detective." Hiei remarked blankly not even bothering to open his eyes. Yusuke was about ready to punch Hiei's face in, just to relieve some tension from the whole ordeal.

"Urameshi punching the crud out of the shrimp isn't gonna solve our problem which is picking the right path!" Kuwabara corrected stopping an impending fight.

"Why can't we just try em all?" Yusuke questioned with a shrug walking closer to the five passageways.

"Because if you choose the wrong one you'll probably be killed" Ocypete spoke up, getting an annoyed glare from Yusuke "but that's just an assumption."

"Well fox boy any luck on that damn puzzle?" the designated leader of the team questioned the brainy fox demon. His chocolate eyes scanned over Kurama's face, he was so engrossed in the riddle itself that it was like he was in his own little world. His brows were knotted in concentration, as his hands would tremble every once in a while as to help break the stress on his mind. "Kurama," he tried once more but with no luck.

_Bop. _A tiny rock collided with the back of Kurama's skull; Yusuke could see one of his emerald eyes become amber as it twitched,

"**What**!" he screamed very uncharacteristically at the harpy, who was perched on the ground behind him. Everyone was now looking right at the cool, calm and collected redhead as he lost his temper. "I am sorry, this riddle is very complex for me."

"It's alright, we'll eventually figure it out" Yusuke gave him teammate a pat on the back "but it didn't help that you threw a rock at him." He growled out the last sentence.

"You wanted to talk to him" she defended while picking dirt from her feathery wings. Hiei watched from his spot his hand reaching for the owl feather give to him by Athena as he watched Ocypete mess with her own.

"What the hell." He muttered quietly closing his normal eyes and opening his jagan. _"Athena, Athena. Answer me dammit!"_ He called from the depths of his mind; she said she would answer if he called.

"_Child of the forbidden flame, why do you call me?"_ the war goddess responded. Hiei cringed in anger at the horrid nickname she had just used_ "forgive me for using such a crude name for you sword wielder. I was just checking on your background just before you called." _

"_Why do you need to pry into my past? Do you not trust me?"_ He inquired giving a tiny smirk.

"_It's not that, you have used my advice so I know our bond is clear. I only gain knowledge of your history as insurance. In fact I am doing it for all of you, I am sparing no one."_ Athena righted properly.

"_Insurance? Is there something you want to share?" _The demon posed with a perk of his eyebrow.

"_I believe you contacted me with your gifted eye for a reason? Or is it that you are lonesome for a friendly chat?"_ The Wisdom deity quipped with a bit of sultry in her voice.

"_Hn, don't flatter yourself. We are…" _

"_Trapped in Aphrodite's labyrinth as you are searching for the goddess's golden girdle?"_ She interrupted and finished, upon hearing a low groan from the other side as she grinned, "_I am the goddess of wisdom and yes I know of the riddle and it's answer you seek."_

"_Don't be shy" _he retorted inpatient for the response.

"_Joking around are we? And I thought you were cold hearted,_" she teased playfully_ "my ally in justice go through the path with the golden stone, unless of course you are interested in the story itself?" _

"_I'm in a rush." _Hiei informed about to break the link,

"_Please don't hesitate to ask for assistance…Hiei."_ Athena departed disconnecting the link, the fact she used his name gave Hiei a slight twinge in his mind, as they broke apart.

"Hn, just some of their wicked powers at work." He concluded getting up heading into the golden stone path.

"Shorty what are you doing going in there?" Kuwabara called as his form became more difficult to see, "Hiei!"

"Guess Hiei got tired of waiting" Yusuke drew to a close, as he too followed his teammate.

"Urameshi! You heard what Ocypete said! What if you get killed?" the carrot top shouted as his schoolmate too became nothing more than a shadow.

"Well he hasn't died yet, unless you want to try another way?" the harpy asked elbowing him as she and Kurama rushed after the two. Kuwabara sighed slumping over,

"Man this place is full of hypocrites." He groaned chasing after them "hey wait up!"

"Quite interesting that they were able to find the right path so soon." The servant nymph awed watching the reflecting pool by her goddess's side.

"Thirty minutes, a new record." Aphrodite smiled, "nymph make sure to write that down for future reference."

"At once my lady!" the nymph bowed heading off

"Well there is going to be no future for you!" Botan argued, "and what was the point of that riddle anyway?"

"It tells of King Midas who received the power to turn whatever he touched into gold by Dionysus, the god of wine, drama and life itself, when it proved inconvenient he was kind enough to take it away. Only due to the hospitality the king showed when he disguised himself as an old mortal man." Cherion explained clearly to the grim reaper.

"Oh well this god sounds a lot nicer than the rest I've seen." Botan replied crossing her arms.

"Why have a riddle about another god in your maze my goddess?" the centaur questioned with a look of confidence.

"Quiet! I want to hear and see the rest of this tale. I don't want to miss any rich powerful emotions!" the quieted the two rubbing her hands together with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Why the sudden rush of buoyancy?" Cherion posed, "did you perhaps change the way the game will be played to suit your fancy?"

"Maybe," she giggled as her nymph returned with a scroll and ink "servant are you writing down the record time?"

"Yes my lady," the nymph nodded scribbling down the information onto the scroll. Once again the Minotaur's laughter echoed throughout the maze,

"Impressive that you didn't die trying your luck against the path. Though I do think it's do to dumb luck!" He mocked from his spot deep within the stone maze.

"Just wait bull bastard! When I get to you, your gonna wish you were never born!" Yusuke threatened as they took the various twists and turns in order to reach their goal.

"Empty threats! For you see fate was never on your side! My goddess will prove to be a temptress!" The Minotaur insulted his voice causing more rubble to fall from above. Soon as he made the threat they arrived in a huge stone room, where the only way out was across from them behind two white marble double doors.

"The room itself seems bigger than the maze," Kurama noted looking around as a giant boulder crashing to the earth blocked their exit. _Boom!_ "It appears that we have another obstacle to face."

"As long as it's not another riddle" Kuwabara complained clutching his fists,

"Yes we all know that your feeble mind can't take so much punishment." Hiei sniped getting a fist waved in his face by Kuwabara.

"Ah, long time no see mates" A drunken Australian accent greeted from above, a form crashed into the room as a wine bottle rolled over to Yusuke's feet. "How ya doin' Urameshi," the old friend waved wobbling on his feet.

"Chu?" Yusuke shouted in disbelieve that his old tournament rival was there. "Uh what are you doing here?"

"Well ya see I just meet a very fine Sheila," he stumbled falling backwards on his ass giving a drunken laugh before continuing "and ya see she had some friends. I can tell ya this they were real lookers!" He laughed loudly and obnoxiously again, "smelled nice too, so before I knew it they brough't me to this mate…and he's got a load of booze!"

He stood up staggering before regaining his balance "so we made a deal, I mean the prom'ise of liquor sealed the deal but seeing ya Urameshi well that's what I call a bonus!"

"This idiot reeks of alcohol," Ocypete gagged from her spot hovering above the four "I can smell it from here."

"Well aren't you an interesting one, Sheila" Chu remarked heading his way over to them. "Those are some bright feathers ya got" he reached up to touch one of the harpy's wings but received a smack in the face from the harpy instead.

"Hands off booze hound" she shirked flexing her talons mincingly. Chu gave a laugh rubbing his left cheek where Ocypete hit.

"Quite a right hook ya got, so Urameshi why bring along extra tail? Is your woman Kayko not enough for ya?" He joked causing Yusuke to flush a light pink.

"Hey knock it off!" Yusuke kidded around punching the demon ally in the arm, "Ocypete is just apart of team is all."

"Really?" Chu interrogated getting into Yusuke's face, his breath making the raven-haired teen gag as he backed away nodding.

"Chu you spoke before that you made a deal, is that why you are here?" Kurama inquired breaking up the friendly conversation. Getting answer from the intoxicated demon would prove to be a handful.

"Yea, give me a minute' ta remember" he rubbed his chin in deep thought for a few minutes "yea now I got it, the deal. I was supposed to do something with tha intruders; I suppose that's ya five. Just now what was it that bloat wanted me to ask?"

"Is this your plan having Chu question them while he's drunk?" Botan questioned outraged, "are you insane?"

"Actually having that smashed Australian sounding demon wasn't my plan, as a matter of fact my plan was having different paths for them to go through and for each one they must answer a question from the heart." The sex goddess explained confused, "someone must have tampered with my labyrinth." A bright smile crossed her full ruby lips.

"Why are you so happy?" Botan posed a bit peeved at the process this game was going in.

"Servant nymph awake that Kayko girl and bring her to the throne room!" Aphrodite ordered, "She must see this spectacle!"

"At once!" the nymph bowed bounding up and heading towards the quarters where Kayko was imprisoned.

**yea for some reason i feel this isn't my best, (writer's block got the better of me) but i shall continue on worth! READ AND REVIEW! please :sad eyes: i have low self esteem...**


	11. finally a fight!

i'm back! now i really really really want more than one review for a single chapter.

you know who you are and thank you for that thoughtful review...but now i am sick of it! GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS GOSH DARNIT!

aside from that...disclaimer: don't own it, just own my percious satyr pervert and the plot. Yep don't even own most of my own characters. life's a bitch ain't it?

enjoy.

* * *

Being trapped within the stone structured maze was enough, but having the widely known drunken fighter Chu interrogate them was as if Hades himself smiled upon them. A vein began to bulge on Ocypete's head; all of this was just too much.

"I am not going to answer any questions from this alcoholic loser!" she screeched soaring towards him with her talons flexed out. Chu never made a move as the harpy closed in on his torso, "I'll just kill him instead!" she cackled about to rip his insides out when Chu vanished into thin air. This caused her to stop dead in her tracks, confusion bubbling in her mind.

"Ocypete!" Kurama called from behind, she turned to get a fist slammed into her face by Chu himself. Her head collided with the stone flooring making a huge dent in it.

Blood trickled from her mouth as Ocypete recovered getting back onto her feet once more.

"Hey there was no need for that!" Yusuke complained; he could feel the increase surge in Chu's spirit power when they first met up. With no spirit power to combat with Ocypete was just a flying punching bag. "We'll play your dumbass game, just don't hurt her again!"

"Ah comin' down with a bit of a fever?" Chu joked jerking his head towards the group.

"No!" Ocypete yelled getting back into the air, "I will not concede to this bastard!" again she flew at Chu only to get a punch to her face causing her to smash into the double white marble doors. A giant swollen bruise was beginning to form on her right cheek where she had taken so much punishment.

"That harpy sure is a sucker for punishment," Aphrodite sighed lounging in her velvet throne.

"My goddess I have brought the girl Keiko you spoke of" the servant bowed going back to her rightful spot next to her lady.

"Botan!" Keiko cried running into the safety of her best friend's arms "wha…what's going on?"

"Well it's quite a long story but here it goes," Botan began explaining all about the love mistress's plan of claiming Cherion as her new suitor while letting them both become new meat for her two feuding loves.

"What! Yusuke is risking his life…for me…" Keiko trailed off realizing the seriousness of this situation, although some of the deal did seem a bit strange but it still was quite dangerous nonetheless. Her chocolate brown eyes darted back down to the reflecting pool where the group was about to tackle their next obstacle in the maze.

"Sheila how many times are ya gonna go at me?" Chu questioned out loud as Ocypete pulled herself from the ground once more. She now sported a black left eye along with her battered face,

"With that booze I'm sure as hell am gonna win any fight!" he laughed wiping some spit from his face, "in fact I bet Urameshi couldn't even wave his little dukes at me" he let out a small hiccup rubbing his head before continuing "hmm I seem ta be sobering up, guess that'll help this little shindig that bloat wanted. So Sheila ya want to play it my way or your way?"

"Dammit all," the harpy cursed her own weakness then realized the arrows_ "I could use these to take down that dammed drunk but that slut love goddess has probably made it so that won't work." _She contemplated within her mind; with a defeated sigh she nodded awaiting Chu's instructions.

"Okay, so Urameshi ya want to do this the easy way or the hard way? But my opinion says go the hard way, it's a hella of lot more fun!" Chu posed giving a loud laugh,

"Okay then we'll do it the hard way. Easy way just doesn't seem like my style" Yusuke smirked preparing himself mentally, suddenly the double doors opened revealing a circular room with torches forming a ring around the massive room. In fact it looked like the size of a football field plus a basketball court.

"Up there!" Kuwabara called pointing to the golden girdle that was on the top of a golden staircase on the opposite side of the extent.

"So you finally made it, what a pleasure" the Minotaur cackled, it was mammoth in size towering above the team. It snorted cracking its large knuckles for battle; it towered above the group. If the monster stepped on them it would be like squashing a bug.

"Man my spirit sword would be like a toothpick compared to this guy" Kuwabara awed forming the aura sword.

"We might as well fight," Kurama induced pulling a rose out of his hair "rose whip!" he called summoning his spirit-crafted weapon of choice. Ocypete let out a shrill cry that sounded like the call of a bald eagle about to strike, as she dove after the Minotaur.

"You are a mere insect compared to my power!" The Greek beast shouted swatting at her.

"Rose whip lash!" Kurama yelled striking his whip into the calves of the creature. The Minotaur let out a cry of anguished pain as blood poured like a creek out of the hundreds of gashes in his dark fur coated hoofed legs. He lifted his right foot to stomp out the fox demon but he was too swift evading a near deadly blow.

Ocypete continued to distract him but flying around his head, jabbing her talons into the back of his skull giving Kuwabara time to dive into the creature's bicep with his spirit blade.

"Ha!" Kuwabara cried quickly retracting the sword from the beast's arm, unsuspectingly though the blood poured out in a ruby rich river, dousing the poor human teen in the sticky crimson tide. "This is so, disgusting!" He gagged from the golden steps where he was washed upon, "it's all over my clothes" he added trying to shake the foul liquid off.

"Well we can always bleed the guy to death" Yusuke smirked leaping into the air with a spirit charged fist. He slammed his fist into the Minotaur's abdomen, leaving a large and unsightly black bruise to form under the dark toffee fur. "This is way too easy"

"You dare mock me!" The Minotaur bellowed making the whole room tremble in his fury. "I am the Minotaur of the labyrinth! No mortal can ever defeat me!"

"I am not mortal!" Hiei screamed from above his jagan exposed "but I will use my double fist of the mortal flame!" He rammed both of his fists into the Minotaur's temple uprooting into the ceiling before he crashed back down to the earth. A crater took up the entire floor as the Greek monstrosity laid paralyzed with soreness.

Chu managed to back out of the room through the double doors before he was caught in the crossfire,

"But where is Urameshi and the rest of those bloats?" He questioned out loud looking around the dust filled barren room.

"Don't think this means I like you," Ocypete growled as her talons gripped Kuwabara's shoulders as he had his hands interlocked with Yusuke's and Yusuke had Kurama gripping his left leg with his right hand. Their quick thinking ultimately saved their lives. "Zeus," she groaned flapping her gingery shaded wings "lose some damn weight!"

"Oh thank goodness their safe!" Botan sobbed hugging Keiko as she was too hugging Botan,

"I, thought for sure they wouldn't make it" Keiko added releasing the breath she had held in.

"This is quite a fight," Aphrodite swooned as her servant nymph waved a palm leaf to cool her down. "I used to hate blood lust but Ares sort of gave me a push for the sport."

"You see why you shouldn't take these mortals for granted," Cherion advised looking into the reflecting pool. "They have powers we couldn't image to believe normal humans could have."

"Ah but they aren't normal humans per say," the love goddess waved her finger at him. "Plus the one thing the Minotaur has is stamina and endurance, he can take the punishment until he finds the right time to strike. Hopefully those mortals can kill him before they run out of fuel."

Aphrodite was indeed right about the Minotaur's endurance for agony. Team Urameshi has already pulled out all of their special moves and still the monster gets right back up for more. It has more lesions than before now; rich ruby fluid covered most of its mammoth body filling the crater of a floor with a small pond of blood. The team itself has taken some brunt of damage due to the falling debris and rubble plus the primal fighting tactics of the Minotaur. Small cuts and bruises adorned all of their bodies.

"Dammit," Yusuke cursed brushing some blood from his mouth "This bastard refuses to stay down."

"And it's too much of a hazard for Hiei to use his darkness technique," Kurama noted knowing the structural integrity of the stone maze.

"He's just taking in all of our attacks plus he's bleeding like crazy and acts like it's nothing!" Kuwabara remarked outraged.

"Were also expanding too much of our energy on this fool," Hiei replied gripping his katana in his hands "he knows we're becoming weaker."

"You can't give up yet you damn mortals!" Ocypete shrieked from above diving into the Minotaur's chest ripping apart his skin and when he moved to attack she flew away at an incredible speed. She lapped the blood from her talons giving a small purr of delight. "I have no idea what this spirit energy is but you can't depend on it! You must use your own brute strength that's how a real fight is determined." She went in again this time getting his left eye with all of her talons.

Clear muggy fluid dripped from his eye as he screamed in pain, the harpy digged deeper tearing out his eye like it was soft mud. The remains of the socket fell down to where the boys were as they watched the revolting spectacle.

"You filthy bitch!" the Minotaur roared grabbing Ocypete and tossing her to where the girdle was. He held the spot where his eye once was; all that remained was a oozing socket of fluid and blood. "You can never defeat me! I can last longer than you I have more power!"

"And one eye" Yusuke commented, "face it you lost there's no way you can beat us in the shape your in. You look like your nothing but a bloody scab."

"Eww Urameshi," Kuwabara retched trying to keep his stomach calm.

"A'right mates I think it's time to wrap this up" Chu smirked tossing his small empty bottle of ogre killer away. The demon began to power up, his aura creating an eerie orange and red glow inside the demolished area.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the Minotaur roared turning his attention towards the strengthening Chu. "You made a deal! Now abide by it!"

"Deal?" Chu chuckled forming his famous spirit energy ball in his hands. The orange glow engulfed everyone's senses as he went on his drunken ramble "my memory's kinda fuzzy but I still owe Urameshi a beat down and I ain't giving it up to some bull!" He took a step back winding up for the pitch "later!" he chucked the spirit sphere at the Minotaur, the entity itself tearing right through his chest leaving a bloody trail behind as it crashed through the wall behind the beast.

"Bastard, humans" the Minotaur muttered falling over causing more damage to the already crumbling foundation that was the maze.

"Oh man this whole place is coming down!" Kuwabara yelled as larger rocks of rubble threatened to crush him whole. "How the heck do we get outta here?" Yusuke looked around hoping and praying for a way out but his hopes were dashed when a boulder came hurtling down before the marble double doors.

"Crap" the raven-haired teen, sighed sweating as time for their survival was quickly running out.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! now i will not update until i get at least five reviews no wait six. (i think i deserve that much) that's right **SIX REVIEWS! **so please review (cries) 


	12. love hurts, alot

i am back from a hiatus!

-sigh- wish i could have gotten the review though -cries-

okay whatever. on with the story!

enjoy

"Yusuke! Don't just stand there!" Keiko screamed at the reflecting pool, his form becoming more difficult to see as dust began to cover the view.

"They can't go anywhere their path is blocked!" Cherion gasped his wisps of a tail swinging back and forth with anxiety.

"No they can't go like this!" Botan cried, fresh salty tears falling from her lavender eyes. "Aphrodite you must do something!"

"I am counting on them losing the bet so I can have my Cherion" she purred giving a seductive glance towards the centaur.

* * *

"Spirit gun double!" Yusuke screamed firing his trademark spirit bullets where the marble door was blocked; the group in the throne room gawked in aw as the boulder exploded in a fiery burst of energy and earth. As a path was cleared they ran as fast as they could, completely ignoring the abided laws of a maze blasting their way through the walls until they made an exit. 

"My precious labyrinth!" Aphrodite cried as she watched her vault for her most prized possession crumble to nothing.

"Yah go Yusuke, knock out those walls!" Keiko cheered leaping from her seat; even Chu was lending a hand in smashing the structures that blocked their exit.

"There almost home free! Nothing can stop them now!" Botan beamed almost near tears. The goddess of beauty gave a sidelong glance over to the two designated cheerleaders of the human brigade; she gave a mischievous smirk knowing it wasn't over just yet.

At last after exhausting all of their spirit power to the last drop the team made it out of the dreaded cave of the Minotaur as it forever shut it's mouth with pieces of the earth.

"Damn," Yusuke cursed dropping to one knee "if it wasn't one thing it was another."

"But you helped out a lot Chu!" Kuwabara gave gratitude toward the sluggish demon but only realized that the ally was gone "hey where'd he go?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to get this blasted girdle to Aphrodite before time runs out," Ocypete pointed out staring at the sun "by the looks of it we have less than two hours to go over ten miles and get to that wretched island of hers." What she was most irritated by was the fact the harpy had to adorn herself with the item in order to keep from losing it.

The boys took some time to glance at the girdle they were after; it was incrusted with rubies and sapphires across the bust, and emeralds on the side. It gave a wondrous radiance as the sunlight bounced from its surface.

"A work of excellent craftsmanship" Kurama noted after giving it a look that's when it hit him like being struck like lighting. It was not the girdle he admired it what was in it he realized was most valuable.

They all saw it, Ocypete, her skin, even though battered and broken still had a smooth creamy tone; what would it be like to touch that radiant crust?

Her eyes were hypnotic, the gold matched perfectly to the girdle it was as if she gave the garment it's lust. And as the wind blew softly, it played with the harpy's hair. Silk, beautiful silk with red, pink, and ginger mingling supplely with her wings;

"Huh?" Ocypete cocked her head to the side as minutes passed without a word from her minions. All they did was gape at her like she was some sheep about to be slaughtered. "Say something you dolts!" she ordered baring her razor incisors,

"Angel" Kuwabara muttered stumbling closer to the harpy "Ocypete you are my sky princess!" He beamed happily skipping over to her.

* * *

Both Keiko and Botan sweat dropped gawking at the carrot top within the pool's ripples, 

"Now that's the same goofy far off look Kuwabara would give Yukina" Botan noted rubbing her chin in confusion. Cherion sighed rubbing his temples in frustration, the one thing he hoped wouldn't happen happened.

"Mr. Cherion do you know anything about the girdle?" Keiko innocently asked the centaur but was still a little overtaken by the fact he was half horse.

"Yes, and I wished I had warned them before this ordeal began" he sighed once again giving a blank stare into the reflecting pool. Although the goddess of romance was slightly taken back that the mortals did not question her about her girdle, she still wanted to hear her dear centaur's rendition of it. "It has the power to cause any male, mortal or immortal, to instantly fall in love with whomever is wearing it."

"Love?" both of the imprisoned girls squeaked sweat dropping again,

"By the time they arrive you will have lost all respect for them, love can make a person do very odd things." Cherion added as they all turned to watch the magic unfold.

* * *

The wind blew softly shaking green leaves from the aged trees within the depths of the forest; the white puffs of clouds glided gently across the blue ocean of a sky adding more tranquility to the scene that nature painted, 

"Squawk" Ocypete muttered unknowingly as Kuwabara continued on his heart wrenched speech.

"Don't deign the power of love that flows through us" he romantically spoke taking one of her talons in his hands, "your leadership is far surpassed by your beauty."

Low growls were inaudibly heard from the three behind Kuwabara, their glares piercing through his back like a white-hot sword.

"You obviously need a break!" the harpy snapped retracting her talon from the teenager "the lack of this spirit energy is giving you a mental handicap" she looked past him to the others "five minutes, no more no less." She barked swooping into the air high above the trees till she was no longer visible.

Kuwabara gave a love sick moan still staring at the empty sky that held Ocypete.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke sniped pushing Kuwabara out of his trance, "there's no way in hell Ocypete would like you, she likes men who don't look like a donkey's ass." He finished with a well-placed insult,

"The detective has a point," Hiei agreed from his spot on the grass.

"Shut up shrimp! You don't stand a chance with that babe, you're too mean and cold hearted she probably thinks you'll bite her head off!" Kuwabara ranted infuriated at his friend's attempts to steal his heart's desire. Hiei only gave a cocky smirk while crossing his arms that was all the argument he needed to prove his point.

Meanwhile Ocypete herself was gazing over the area trying to find Aphrodite's temple.

"Ah ha!" she cheered with the devious smirk of her; she could see the small structure that was her temple floating in the sea. "We'll be cutting it short but we will make it in time."

"Okay how about this!" Yusuke finally conduced after what seemed like an eternity of quarrelling about who will claim Ocypete as theirs "whoever can get Ocypete to kiss them gets her. Fair?" They all nodded, bitterness and competition rising within them.

* * *

Eyes were fixated at the reflecting pool within Aphrodite's temple as Cherion put in his two cents about the situation. 

"They will fight to the astringent end, just to get Ocypete to say those three words." He informed gravely as they watched on pins and needles at the reflecting pool.

* * *

In the meantimeOcypete had just landed back onto the forest floor, finding that her small platoon was missing. All but one, Kurama, he approached the harpy carefully as if he was about to stumble upon a deer. He didn't want to upset her, after all this was his only chance to win the heart of the most seductive being to grace the Earth. Kurama had no idea why he felt this way, as if cupid himself struck him with an arrow. 

Yes love can make a man do crazy things. The temperamental harpy had perched herself on the ground until the rest returned in five minutes, because she was counting the seconds.

"Fifty eight, fifty nine…" Kurama interrupted Ocypete's counting by placing a tender hand on her shoulder

"Ocypete you should let me take a look at those injuries." He inquired, his ocean emerald eyes gazing into her wheat gold. Ocypete just tugged her shoulder from his grasp replying,

"I don't need any treatment Kitsune, though you should treat Kuwabara. What that raving idiot said made me want to vomit." She snarled making Kurama's insides jump and a light pink flush to form on his cheeks.

"Yes Kuwabara was acting quite foolish" He agreed taking a seat next to her, "but please allow me to just help with your swollen cheek and black eye" he pleaded while on his knees, his look would make any girl swoon right about now. "I hate to see you in such an awful state."

Ocypete could only question the strange look Kurama was giving her, his cheeks were red like he was having a fever along with his eyes, it looked like he was crying on the inside for the pain she endured in battle. What in the world was wrong with this demon?

* * *

All eyes bulged as a slap louder and harder than Keiko had ever come up with landed on a face with full force. 

"Oh my goodness" Botan blushed hiding her face within her hands,

"And I thought I was hard with Yusuke" Keiko gasped staring at the hand that abused the detective's face so much

"I am only thankful that his life was not taken for such an act" Cherion sighed with relief

"This is most suspenseful," the love deity cooed on the edge of her seat "I can't wait to see how this wonderful love web turns out!" The two mortal girls just gave the oblivious goddess dirty looks, wishing for a way to escape the horror of infatuation of the worst kind.

* * *

Five minutes earlier Kurama had just finished mixing some paste and was rubbing it on Ocypete's swollen cheek. Her skin was smooth and radiant; touching it gave his hand shivers. 

"Ocypete," Kurama whispered now stroking her injured cheek "When I was Yoko I saw fear in your eyes."

"I was not afraid of you or your dammed plants" she huffed glaring at the redhead. His gaze burned into her making her flinch inwardly, she was scared then but it's not like she was going to admit it.

"I… I don't want you to be afraid of me," Kurama muttered looking down; Ocypete was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable "I want you to" Kurama leaned in close so their noses were touching "love me" His blush deepened as he planted a kiss on Ocypete, the harpy still in alarm threw Kurama off of her and smacked him in the face. Afterwards she leapt off taking flight away from the lovesick fox.

"The fox demon kissed her?" Aphrodite awed clasping her hands together her eyes sparkling "that girdle works wonders!"

Ocypete had no idea what to make of the scene that had just played before her. It ran through her mind thousands of times. Kurama had just kissed her! The thought of King Yama's demon becoming intimate with her made her insides churn. She needed to unwind; luckily a creek was nearby so she took a perch next to it staring at her reflection.

"That fool's concoction does work," She indicated rubbing her cheek that was no longer as swollen and her black eye was nearly gone. "But that gave him no right to…to" She slammed her talons into the rushing temped waters, "ugh I can't even say it without wanting to vomit!"

The harpy was not alone; someone was watching her. Drinking in every movement she made like it was rich wine. That person was her comrade Yusuke Urameshi. Of course he had his disputes between the creatures; now he mentally punched himself for calling her a bitch so many times. He had to win her, no he needed to win her and losing to Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei was not an option.

"Hey" he waved casually walking over to her, taking a seat. She gave him a death glare so frightening that even Hiei would be scared… well not really. "Geez take it easy you act like someone just cut off your arm."

"Having that kitsune, human…thing" she choked out not knowing what to call Kurama now "trying to rape me was not pleasant."

"What!" Yusuke bolted up a bloodthirsty look in his chocolate eyes; Ocypete gave him a baffled look.

"Why do you care mortal dumbass?" she posed blankly, a light blush crossed his cheeks as he looked back at her _There's that same flush again,_ She thought studying his features. Yusuke swallowed a huge lump in his throat, it feel like the more he's around her the stronger the urges and sentiments. He wanted to rip Kurama's face off for trying to even touch **_his_ **Ocypete.

"Are you going to say something?" she barked standing up so that she was towering over him.

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke barked the rage of what the fox demon did burning inside of him.

"I don't know I punched him in the face then flew off," She replied "is there something going on with you mortals that I need to know?" Her face leaned into Yusuke; the opportunity was too great. Their lips met Yusuke deepening the kiss as he leaned in, Ocypete frozen in place. She was just kissed twice in a period of five minutes by two men she found more disgusting than salty garbage.

"Yea I think I'm in love with you" Yusuke finished her sentence breaking the seal between their lips "and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

"What about that mortal wench that we're trying to save?" Ocypete questioned, after all that's the whole point of that stupid deal.

"You're the only girl I care for," He passionately told trying to give her another kiss but she moved out of the way making him fall flat on his face.

"Now I know there is trickery about, because not only are you acting more like a dumbass than usual but you forgot the whole point of this damn quest!" She bellowed about to blow a serious gasket. "Now gather the men so we can get to the temple before I disembowel every last one of you!"

* * *

"Go Ocypete!" Keiko cheered leaping from her seat "Yusuke is mine and no one else's!" All eyes fell on the young brunette as the last words escaped her lips. A huge sweat drop fell from Keiko's head as something she didn't want to say slipped out. "I mean Yusuke is my best friend and no one else's!" she corrected taking a quick seat her eyes fixated on the reflecting pool. Cherion and Botan rolled their eyes at Keiko's foolishness, 

"Love is no man's fool" Aphrodite muttered under her breath with a slight smirk.

* * *

After some shrieking from the harpy along with some very detailed threats the team was once again reunited after the ten minutes apart. Ocypete could clearly tell the strong tension between the males. Each glared at one another, their hands twitched as if ready to strangle if even the chance, and all carried the same flush on their cheeks. 

"Alright get your heads out of your asses and let's get a move on before anymore of you cretins kiss me" Ocypete ordered about to take flight when,

"Who kissed my girl?" Kuwabara yelled leaping out of the forced line up pointing an accusing finger at his teammates.

"I know fox-boy did!" Yusuke scowled grabbing Kurama by his collar,

"Hn, you're the one to talk detective" Hiei implied crossing his arms at the scene unfolding before him.

"Urameshi you kissed my sky angel!" Kuwabara blanched nearly about to faint at the thought of Yusuke's mouth on Ocypete's perfect lips.

"You were spying on me!" Ocypete shrieked but her calls fell on deaf ears.

"It doesn't matter because Kurama practically threw himself on Ocypete, pretty desperate for a renowned genius" Yusuke mocked his grip becoming tighter on Kurama's collar.

"My guess is that you violated Ocypete and caught her when she was in shock" Kurama sniped back pulling Yusuke's hand off of his shirt.

"What! You think I'm really that low I would do that to a woman?" Yusuke snarled his knuckles cracking as he squeezed his fists.

"Does Kurama have to answer a question so obvious?" Hiei remarked again his dark glare matching Yusuke's.

"At least I wasn't spying" Kurama retorted throwing an insult at his partner in crime. Hiei's hand moved to his sheath, his sword coming out with a quick thrust.

"None of you have any honor when it comes to a flower as precious as Ocypete! All of you should be ashamed!" Kuwabara ranted questioning their pride as well as their honor.

"I suggest you take that back fool before your nothing more than pieces" Hiei glowered advancing towards Kuwabara. How dare he compare him to the detective!

"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara shouted calling on his aura weapon once again, seems the power of love really does help with regaining lost energy. "I should have done this a long time ago shrimp!"

"Good with those two idiots out of the way I can get my babe all to myself" Yusuke spoke while crossing his arms a look of satisfaction spreading on his face.

"You will have to get past me to do so" Kurama growled his emerald eyes flashing amber as he removed a rose from his hair.

"All you have are some dumb flowers and I've got my trusty spirit gun" Yusuke shrugged off Kurama's challenge for a battle,

"I have a motive to win" Kurama added flicking his wrist "rose whip!" petals danced around him in a fresh wind as his ten foot thorny whip appeared.

alright i know cliche, and some OOC but i tried to keep them in character as much as possible. So please if there are any comments about it make it nice. so READ and REVIEW! to find out what happens...


	13. Defying the odds & gods

I'm back after another famous hiatus!

sniff i am so happy i have new fans and old ones who are still faithful to my story!

...it's also the only really popular one i got so THANKS A BUNCH PEOPLES!

and now to the thing you people came for, the story

oh and i don't own yu yu hakusho blah blah blah you all know the rest.

Enjoy.

* * *

The fight began as the captured prizes sat around the reflecting pool, 

"Oh how can anyone be so dense?" Botan wailed out pulling on a violet silk pillow that was nearby. "Ocypete should have realized it was the girdle's doing by now!"

"Maybe she is that dense" Keiko implied with a look of innocence.

"Nymph how much longer until I win!" Aphrodite demanded with a snap of her slender fingers. The shy little nymph pulled out a small hourglass replying,

"One hour and fourty minutes my goddess."

"You're not going to win!" Botan shouted pointing a finger at the love mistress, "our boys have pulled off some amazing miracles and today is no exception!"

"You keep thinking that or has that unnatural hair finally rooted into your meager brain?" The goddess mocked with a tiny smirk. Cherion placed a comforting hand on Botan's shoulder to keep her from beating Aphrodite right then and there.

"Miracles can happen Botan" the centaur whispered into the grim reaper's ear easing her down to the floor. He pointed over to the reflecting pool where the temperamental harpy was soaring through the air at top speed towards the temple. A grin graced Botan's lips as she beamed her hope shining past Aphrodite's lowbrow insults.

* * *

Ocypete flapped her wings autumn shaded feathers wafting down to the forest floor as the wind swept past her. 

"I don't have time to baby-sit those royal fools," she muttered irritated beyond any point of recognition "I'll just give that bloody goddess her wretched girdle and have those mortals owe me one…better than having them kissing me every passing moment…" she ranted but was interrupted by a familiar rough voice.

"Ocypete!" Hiei called from the top of one of the tallest trees in the wooded area; he used his demonic speed to get ahead of everyone else. The harpy sighed diving down to his level, knowing she would regret it later.

"Hiei get away from her!" Yusuke bellowed from the ground, his form three times smaller due to the suspended height.

"She is my woman!" Hiei called back angered at the raven-haired teen, the 'woman' gave Hiei a blank yet annoyed stare. He was about to unleash his dragon upon the deranged detective when a vine wrapped around his right arm tugging it behind him along with his left. "Fox!" He screamed as the vines pulled Hiei into the canopy of foliage, leaving the object of their desires completely bewildered.

The fresh pure aroma of flowers batted her arched nose as the bouquet of ruby red roses was shoved right into her face by a tree branch.

"I used my own spirit energy to make them equal to your beauty" Kurama informed out of breath, apparently he had just climbed the treetops as Hiei was being pulled under them. Ocypete pushed the gift out of her way but gasped seeing Kurama in a very strange state between his demon hood and humanity. His emerald eyes were now rich amber as sliver strands of hair graced his rose red but the most noticeable feature was the two furry white fox ears that twitched on the top of his head.

She opened her mouth to make a comment when the flustered kitsune stammered,

"I, I didn't meant to mock your exquisiteness Ocypete…" she stopped him before he could start by slashing the bouquet to ribbons; Kurama looked down disappointment evident in his face. "I'm sorry,"

"Stop, before I have to hit you out of pity" the harpy interrupted with a look of annoyance mixed with fruitlessness.

"Shotgun!" A shout was heard from below as Yusuke's various spirit charges were fired right at the two. "Ocypete get out of the way now!" She didn't have time to shift her weight as Kurama manipulated some tree branches to wrap around her waist pulling her to safety as Kurama was struck full force.

* * *

"Kurama!" Botan wailed along with Keiko, "please don't die!" Tears ran down her face making droplets as they hit the white marble floor. 

"I can't take much more of this!" Keiko shouted burying her face into a violet silk pillow.

"My goddess there appears to be more 'raw emotion' in this throne room than outside of it" the servant nymph remarked gazing at the two raving girls on the opposite side of the reflecting pool; Aphrodite nodded too awestruck for words.

Ocypete's mouth twitched as if she was about to scream but she was too shocked to do so. Just before a wave of deadly energy bullets were about to crush her living body when Kurama saved her risking his life to do so. Did Yusuke just kill his teammate and friend in order to get closer to her?

"Ocypete," Kurama whispered on a branch below her. His shoulders were slumped over as his eyes were drooping with every word he spoke. "I'm glad…your safe." He breathed closing his eyes falling out of the tree,

"Son of a bitch," Ocypete cursed tearing out of the branches pitching downwards after Kurama, catching him before he made a fatal crash to the ground. His appearance returned to his human form, the raging hormone driven demon within too exhausted to combat. "None of them are in a condition to fight with each other. Let alone for my sake," she sighed landing gracefully on a branch lower to the forest floor,

"She's holding Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled almost about to faint, "but my sky angel what about the power of love?" The vein of rage once again reared its ugly face on Ocypete's temples once more.

"This is too much," she grunted lifting her head up "you all are absolutely pathetic!" Her words struck a blow to each of them like a knife to the chest, especially Hiei who was now free of the entanglement and leaning on a branch. "If you truly with all your heart love me…"

"We do love you!" All three disrupted in unison causing more impatience with the harpy,

"If you do love me…" she began again adjusting Kurama's weight in her feathery arms "then why don't you do something rather than turning each other into chopped meat, that right is reserved for me alone" she added the last part darkly her amber eyes burning holes into each of them "so shut up, listen up, and follow me" she finished throwing Kurama into the air catching him with her feet before he fell due to gravity.

* * *

The lady of love's brows furrowed in worry she quietly called her servant over 

"Nymph please tell me how much time is left?" she posed little above a whisper,

"One hour and fifteen minutes but do not fret my goddess they still have seven miles to endure along with reaching your floating temple. Ocypete is the only one who can fly and that is the only way to reach you." The nymph smiled trying to give her master some encouragement.

"Yes but miracles can happen" Aphrodite murmured rubbing her chin in distress as she lounged back into her throne.

* * *

Speed, faster, they had to move faster. Quicker than Hermes making an urgent message to Zeus, only seven miles and they had until sunset to cross it. But sadly only Hiei was able to reach the standards that the half bird half human creature expected. 

"Dammit those two are trailing," Ocypete growled panting as Kurama's weight rocked in her talons.

"Hn, those two humans are weak compared to our and your…" Hiei began

"Don't you dare say it appetizer" the harpy sighed, the complements becoming too much to bear. Finally below them Yusuke and Kuwabara came into view, "their low on energy and stamina. The Minotaur was a stress but the battle royal between you four was just plain stupidity" she let out another impatient sigh "at this rate all of this sacrifice would be for nothing."

"I can keep going my baby!" Kuwabara perked up at seeing Ocypete again, his energy giving a peak of life.

"Yea me too!" Yusuke added his stamina perking up a bit; it appears that the power of love does help in some situations.

Minutes went by sooner than the three prizes expected as the group sped across the forest front to reach the temple in time. The hour before hand seemed like a slight pebble in the road, as they were now only fifteen minutes left to get into the temple and hand over the golden girdle to Aphrodite.

* * *

"I'm on pins and needles," Botan, muttered rocking from side to side as she sat on the silk pillows and blankets. "They managed to get past minor difficulties like running low on energy but still getting to a floating island in time is nearly impossible." 

"Yusuke can do it, they all can" Keiko assured placing a hand on her friend's shoulder,

"But still we must allow ourselves to indulge the fact that they might not return on time" Cherion implied making Botan agitated.

"You're the one who said miracles can happen!" she wailed her temper and calm thinning.

"Yes but that's when our victory was realistic, I look to logic not on false hope." The centaur revealed leaving Botan in more of a mess.

"My goddess you're the champion of this bout" the servant nymph applauded with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Thirteen minutes and time was wearing thin, they finally reached the edge of the forest where it meet sea and nearing a half a mile into the ocean was the love deity's temple. The white starting into a mix of golds, oranges, reds, and violets as the sun was beginning to set. 

The group panted trying to catch their breath along with coming up with a solution to their newest problem, how to get across an ocean.

"If only we could fly like you," Yusuke gestured to Ocypete who was still airborne as Kurama rested in her talons.

"You could carry us!" Kuwabara suggested as he went on a rant about his beloved's awesome strength.

"Shut it!" the 'beloved' yelled quieting Kuwabara's mouth, "I'm too worn out to even consider that option."

"I'll give you some of my energy!" Yusuke offered, "I'll give you enough so that you can get all of us over the ocean and to the temple."

"Oh yes that would most defiantly work" Ocypete agreed with hints of sarcasm "but only one problem," Yusuke looked at her awaiting the answer "I DON'T HAVE ANY SPIRIT ENERGY YOU DOLT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs sending Yusuke to the ground.

"But you can give energy to Kurama so he can create a bridge for us to cross" Hiei remarked with a much better plan. Just as he said it Kurama came hurdling at him knocking the fire demon to the ground.

"Well get on it genius" the harpy ordered happy to be relieved of the extra weight. The three spirit induced beings sat around the unconscious fox demon, Kuwabara the first to add some of his energy to Kurama. A warm white glow engulfed the red-haired demon as a thin string of power was strung across from Kuwabara to himself.

"Just give enough, we still need you conscious" Yusuke informed as Kuwabara freed the connection, sweat dripped from his brow as his breathing came shallow and ragged.

"I know that, Urameshi" Kuwabara breathed falling onto his back to rest. Next was Yusuke, his eerie blue glow exchanging to Kurama and the same process repeated with Hiei and his dark purple vigor.

All three laid scattered on the cliff side trying to regain what little energy they could before having to start up running again.

"I thought you said that transferring energy would help but that damn kitsune is still lying on his lazy ass" Ocypete growled at both the fact that the plan failed and that they wasted precious time.

"I didn't mean to be an inconvenience" Kurama spoke his emerald eyes fluttering open; he sat up slowly looking around to the changed scenery.

"You can admire the view later, now we need your assistance" Ocypete requested the words like bitter candy on her tongue. Then Hiei explained the idea of getting across to the temple. "Can you do this?"

"Yes it is possible but it will take a large amount of spirit energy and sadly the quantity given would only be enough to make it halfway" Kurama explained looking across the sea to where the temple resided, "I'm afraid you will have to help with the rest of the journey, dove" he implored to Ocypete.

"Fine but only if you never call me dove again" she agreed somewhat disgusted that she was now getting pet names. The demon turned human stretched out his hands focusing all of his energy outwards to his fingertips, on cue vines sprang out from the treetops and roots from underground. Kurama closed his eyes guiding the foliage to crisscross along with overlapping each other to shape out a structurally sound bridge that could carry all of their weight. Within minutes time the pass was created leaving the Kitsune physically and mentally drained as he dropped to his knees, his shoulders slumping forward.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called rushing over to his aid; he knelt down allowing the youth to rest his body upon his shoulder.

"It will…be able to…carry us," Kurama breathed struggling to remain conscious just to speak that very sentence.

"Great just rest now, I'm sure you made Ocypete proud" Yusuke smirked as the emerald orbs twinkled its last bit of life before falling into a deep slumber. The detective then hoisted him onto his back returning to catch up with the rest of his team that started on without him.

* * *

"Do not fret my goddess there is no possible way that they will be able to reach this very room before sunset!" the servant nymph assured once more. 

"I don't need your oath to know that defeating me is a fruitless effort" Aphrodite snuffed her hands folded upon her lap as she edged in watching the reflecting pool.

"You are most right my liege!" The nymph bowed apologetically "I am sorry for very doubting you, my back…"

"Please stop and just keep your eyes on the time servant" the love mistress interrupted waving her hand off at the nymph her eyes still glued to the image on the water's surface.

"Oh Botan do you think they will make it?" Keiko posed unsure of the outcome as she shifted in her seat "I mean practically all of them are barely standing as it is"

"They will make it Keiko" Botan snapped wiping the tears shimmering in her mauve eyes. "Their minds may be clouded by that spell but they will never forget us or forget what they came here for"

"They have less then ten minutes to prove it" Cherion added his old gray eyes leering down at the pool.

* * *

"Stop!" Kuwabara cried causing everyone to halt his or her pace at once. Lucky for all of them because they had just reached the end of the bridge, 

"Let's get this over with" Ocypete sighed wishing she was anywhere else right about now "Hiei you grab the Kitsune and get onto my back" Yusuke handed Kurama gently over to Hiei as he followed his instructions climbing onto the harpy's back; his face burned red as he wrapped his arms around her neck for security. "Yusuke and Kuwabara each of you use one arm to latch onto my leg," she informed hovering into the air so they could get a good hold onto her; she immediately grabbed onto their shoulders with her two talons.

"Alright now Yusuke and Kuwabara bend your knees as I bend mine," Ocypete added on as she leaned downward the two teens following her lead. A cool breeze brushed past Hiei's head but then strangely came back around then back around again; no wait; the wind was spinning around them. The wind continued to pick up as the three crouched down further, "jump!" the Greek creature commanded as all three sets of legs bounded upwards amalgamated.

The current of air acted as a trampoline to torpedo the team into the air faster than by pure strength alone.

* * *

"That's a crafty way to use your abilities to their peak" the centaur complemented rubbing his chin in thought as a sly smirk played his lips. 

"But where did that wind come from?" Keiko questioned completely puzzled by irrupt weather changes.

"Well all Harpies can control the weather per say" Cherion explained in his scholar tone "but each harpy has their own unique strength that the others do not which when combined make a formable force to be reckoned with."

"So she made the wind circulate around her?" Keiko revaluated blinking her innocent toffee eyes and receiving a curt nod from the centaur.

"Wait there are more of these things!" Botan shirked assuming that was the only thing she heard out of the explanation.

"Of course" Aphrodite butted in like it was common sense "haven't you ever heard of the Harpy Sisters? Everyone immortal or mortal has heard or seen them once in their life"

"Excuse me but I never knew that you existed until two days ago!" Botan argued clutching her fists together in a fit.

"And I never knew that mortal women could be so mouthy until you appeared in my doorway" the goddess retorted getting an applause from her servant.

"Appeared? You kidnapped me!" Botan fumed a vein bulging on her forehead. Apparently the entire grim reaper's bottled up frustration was being released all at once.

"Yes and now I wish I did not" was the romance deity's reply finished with a furlong sigh.

"Then fine I demand that you let me go!" Botan ordered stomping her foot down on the ground at she stood to her feet.

"Can not. I made a deal with your mortal males and I am not the type to break any deal made no matter what I must suffer through" Aphrodite pouted leaning her head on her right hand as she reclined back into her throne.

"Are you saying that I'm bad company?" Botan remarked appalled now finding something else to work with.

"Well your certainly are not being a gent to get along with right now" Aphrodite sniped now feeling the bite of irritation. "You should be grateful that I don't toss your sorry ass into the dungeon."

"The only reason I'm bad company to is because you kidnapped me and want to use me as a tool for your stupid affair!" Botan screamed but was silenced by a giant boom thundering the temple.

"My goddess the time has elapsed! The bet is complete!" the servant nymph announced stopping everyone's hearts.

* * *

Clouds puffed by their heads as they reached further up into the big blue. The sun was so close that it was almost like you could steal it away that was until reality set in as they raced back down to the earth at an alarming rate of velocity. The wind felt like a knife to your bare skin as it batted into their faces the ground becoming closer with every passing second. In fear for their lives eyes closed no wanting to see the ground close up and personal as they made the final impact. But it never came, with an elegant outstretch of her gingery wings they avoided hitting the earth, just merely sailing right over it. 

Then came the doors. _Boom!_ They hit with a collision that was unsuspected tumbling over the white marble tile floor and rolling right to Aphrodite's feet.

"My goddess the time has elapsed! The bet is complete!" the servant nymph announced but instead of a satisfied grin the love goddess wore a face of complete shock and horror.

"What fate is this?" The servant gasped at a near faint.

"They won!" Both Keiko and Botan cheered hugging each other happily tears now flowing down each other's faces.

"By Zeus they actually defied a god not once but twice" Cherion chuckled amazed himself at the rebellious demeanor of the four mortals.

* * *

Done! Please give me many many REVIEWS cause they make me feel good inside...me like happiness!


	14. getting a break, in more ways than one

YAY! Me back! From another long pause...i waited for some more reviews but i can take whatever i can gets. cough, cough.

and many thanks to all of those who reviewed, i know as much as any writer than getting kudos from others makes you feel all warm and sunshiney on the inside. (or maybe that's just me)

anywho enough of me stalling i'll give you what you want...

wait! i do not own yu yu hakusho only the idea of this story and Zeth the satyr, yes sadly i only own one character out of like so many that i have used.

enjoy!

* * *

"My angel are you hurt?" Kuwabara posed grabbing one of Ocypete's wings to check for any injuries.

"That's my girl!" Yusuke cheered from his spot on the ground as Hiei only glared intensely at Kuwabara's back for daring to touch 'his' woman.

"Servant be a dear and fetch my girdle" Aphrodite imposed with a wave of her delicate hand. The nymph obeyed scurrying over to Ocypete's back and unhooking a latch that kept the girdle onto her bust.

"Here you are my goddess!" The servant nymph bowed laying the golden girdle before her feet.

"Let go of me you idiot!" the harpy shouted smacking Kuwabara on his head with the talon she retrieved from him.

"Ow! Hey what the heck was that for Ocypete I didn't do anything to ya." He argued while rubbing his cranium, "hey wait just where the heck are we? Oh man and why do I feel like I just ran for three days straight?" he breathed the energy loss now becoming apparent.

"Yea I feel like I just went up with Toguro again…and lost" Yusuke commented as he leaned back taking in much needed breaths of air.

"Yusuke" Keiko quietly called as she took a seat next to him, "how are you feeling?"

"Keiko!" Yusuke gasped at seeing she was unharmed, "your okay! Did that bitch hurt you?" Keiko couldn't help but giggle at Yusuke's antics, especially after what she just witnessed today. "What's so funny?" Yusuke asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing Yusuke I'm just glad to see your back to your normal self" she snickered covering her mouth to keep the laughter down. Yusuke pondered at what she meant by 'normal self', wasn't he normal before?

Two emerald eyes opened looking into watery mauve ones,

"Botan?" Kurama inquired in a tired tone, he stifled a yawn while wondering why he was so exhausted.

"I gave you some energy so you could get back on your feet" Botan explained as she helped him sit up, "how are you feeling?"

"More exhausted than I should be," he closed his eyes for a minute reopening saying, "are we in Aphrodite's temple?" Botan gave a nod wiping tears from her eyes, "how in the world did we get here?"

"You don't remember anything?" Botan prodded with a small smirk because it made the fact she knew all the funnier. Kurama was about to answer but we interrupted with Kuwabara's explanation.

"Everything up until now is a big blur, I don't exactly know what happened to me but all I can remember is what I felt" he informed rubbing his head in slight bewilderment "I felt jealousy, anger, every emotion a guy can get but the only one that stuck out was love. I had an intense love for someone, a love so strong that I would do anything for that someone. Kinda like my unyielding love for my beloved ice maiden." He sighed dreamily, oh yea Kuwabara was defiantly back to normal.

"Yea what Kuwabara is saying is kinda like how I felt too," Yusuke agreed "wish I knew who that babe was she probably had a fine ass." _Smack!_ "Ow Keiko I was just joking!"

"You still shouldn't talk like that!" Keiko fumed her hand still stinging from the attack on Yusuke's face.

"Well I'm sure this woman you fell in love with was a real princess" Cherion commented glancing towards Ocypete. She retaliated with a dark glare and mouthing the words 'I will kill you'. "Though I am not surprised that the only thing you remembered was an intense emotions, you were dealing with the goddess of love after all."

"Yea and as being a goddess I am bounded by my word, you brought my golden girdle back within the time limit so your friends are yours to keep" Aphrodite motioned Botan breathed a sigh of relief happy that the ordeal was over.

"Did you forget the other part of our arrangement?" Hiei scoffed making his presence known, "you also are now working for us."

"Damn I was hoping you forgot darn imp" the deity joked as her sapphire eyes sparkled. "Whenever you need my assistance I will be there, but don't call me every time you get lost!" she warned with a wave of her finger; she sighed leaning back into her throne.

"Brilliant idea Ocypete" Botan chided as she made her way over to the disheveled harpy; Ocypete gave her a look of confusion in return. "Don't be so modest, using the spell of the girdle to your advantage was quick thinking!" she added quietly. Finally the gears turned and clicked as Botan's words echoed in her head.

"**It was that damn girdle!**" She screamed her voice ricocheting across the throne room. All eyes connected to her form as fire burned in her golden amber eyes "and you knew!" she shirked at the ferry girl causing her to fall over from shock.

"Why yes, we saw everything from the reflecting pool" she shakily spoke pointing over to their sight of the recent events.

"What got up her feathery ass?" Yusuke grunted towards Kuwabara. _Bam!_ Two small craters formed within the white marble tile as Ocypete's talons retracted from the floor. Sweat drops went down the two teens heads as the harpy's frustration and wrath was vented in that one swift movement.

Botan was hoisted up into the air only by centimeters, by the deadly talons, as a dark soul-piercing glare bore into her two mauve eyes.

"You or anyone else who saw that degrading spectacle every speak of it to anyone and I mean **_anyone _**death will only be a paradise compared to what I will do to you." The harpy breathed releasing the frozen blue haired girl.

"Great now I have to deal with Hiei and Ocypete threatening to murder me" Botan sighed her whole body trembling. The goddess of love interrupted by giving an around of applause.

She then picked up the golden girdle from her side giving it a longing look,

"I forgot how truly gorgeous this piece was" she sighed taking her sleeve to wipe the front of the shimmering golden bust. "Hephaestus will be most pleased tomorrow at our anniversary dinner"

"Anniversary dinner?" Cherion repeated as his gray eyes widened

"Yes the we shall celebrate the day Zeus forced us to wed. If it weren't for he was so lame I would have found him a bit more attractive." She added gazing over her girdle to see if there was any unnecessary speck of dirt upon it. "I mean I am a sex symbol after all and having a husband whose lame in bed is really…"

"My goddess please!" the centaur interrupted feeling a heavy embarrassment from hearing his idol talk about her intimate life. There was an awkward air after that incident only a small cough from Keiko and her request brought everyone back to life

"Yusuke we should be leaving" she prodded the spirit detective getting him to snap back to his senses.

"Why I wanted to hear the rest of Aphrodite's story," he innocently questioned. That resorted to Keiko pulling him by his right ear "Ow! Keiko come on I was kidding!"

"Joking or not Yusuke I am getting very tired of your perverted antics!" The brunette replied giving his ear another tug.

"Why not stay until the sun rises?" the love mistress imposed "I promise to be on my best behavior" she added with a smirk on her ruby lips "though I can't promise anything with the sexy little fox around" she seductively cooed wrapping her arms around Kurama's neck. Botan turned a shade of red quickly smacking the goddess's hands away from the redhead.

"I think we'd be better off in a forest filled with A-class demons than a night alone with you!" she fumed getting a playful look from the goddess herself.

"Someone's _jealous_," she sang just loud enough for only Botan to hear.

She took a few steps towards her reflecting pool "I've determined that I will watch your reality whenever I can. Why your behavior is so entertaining that you could even make a production out of it for everyone to see!" she giggled covering her lips with her hand, which made sweat drops go down everyone's heads.

"Right, I think it's time we leave" Yusuke replied as he rubbed the back of his head making his way toward the exit. Keiko nodded happy to finally have Yusuke listening to her for once,

"If you want to leave so badly then why didn't you just ask?" Aphrodite quipped snapping her fingers, once again in a mere blink of an eye the cluster was outside Genkai's temple. The sounds of crickets chirping and the winds rustling the leaves of trees filled the air with a serene silence.

"Well that's a hell of a whole lot better than walking the whole way" Yusuke retorted but then realized where the goddess had placed them, at the bottom of Genkai's elongated staircase. "Aw dammit! I don't want to walk all the way up there!"

"Quit complaining detective" Hiei sniped leaping into a tree, disappearing from view.

"Excuse me but we don't all have inhuman speed Hiei!" the raven-haired spirit detective shouted after the fire demon. But as soon as he shouted those words an idea hit him as he looked over to Cherion.

"Oh Zeus" Cherion sighed as his fears became real.

* * *

The faint sounds of hoofs rang in Shiziru and Genkai's ears as they sat waiting for Yusuke to return, hopefully with Keiko. The two walked outside nonchalantly as the stars sparkled and the moon gave a grave light to the solemn outside world. They saw the centaur carrying Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke as Ocypete choose to fly even with deluded energy.

"You owe me ten now" Genkai smirked as the light brunette glared down at her,

"Great to see your okay Keiko" Shiziru waved as Keiko rushed over to her side with Botan in tow.

"Oh it was awful! We were kidnapped by…"

"Aphrodite the love goddess" Genkai interrupted finishing her sentence leaving Botan utterly bewildered.

"Yes but how did you know about that?" the blue haired grim reaper questioned,

"I happened to catch sight of your dilemma while traveling my way through the forest" A familiar voice echoed from behind the shoji door, a huge sigh escaped Yusuke's lips as he knew who it was.

"Greetings my friends and Cherion as well!" Zeth bowed making his way towards the group. "I can see by your gazes that you are wondering about my presence at your resting area?" He got the same looks in return, "ahem, well after much deep meditation with my gorgeous nymphs I decided to rejoin you in your efforts to help ratify your world to it's proper glory!"

"The nymphs kicked you out right?" Yusuke corrected as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I only had my faithful Hesperia to defend my rights, but sadly it was not enough." Zeth gave a furlong sigh before continuing with newfound vigor. "But that will soon all change when I receive lessons of capturing a female's heart from my new master Hiei!" Huge sweat drops went down everyone's heads as soon as those words escaped his lips. Not wanting to deal with the satyr the exhausted boys retreated into the temple. "Where is my new teacher of female arts?"

"You really might want to reconsider that little guy," Shiziru mentioned turning her head toward Zeth.

"Actually Zeth found us on accident, after a brief conversation he began to tell us all we wanted to know about the gods and goddesses" Genkai informed taking a seat on the porch as Shiziru went inside to retrieve the tea.

"If you knew what kind of peril I was in then why didn't you bother to help?" the harpy growled leaning down towards the satyr.

"Well obviously you must know the spell of the golden girdle I saw bounded at your bust. If I were to take a step closer I would be inflicted by its hex and as much as a use as those boys were." The half goat half man retorted as if it was common knowledge. Botan and Keiko couldn't help but snicker thinking back tothe recentevents. That earned them a glower from Ocypete and a flash of her razor teeth.

"Ocypete you should retreat inside and regain your strength as well" Cherion advised.

"I slept in a cave all my life I think I can handle sleeping outside" the harpy retorted crossing her feathery arms. Her amber eyes gazed up at the night sky as a notion struck her, "do you have any raw meat inside that temple?" she inquired pointing a talon towards the shoji door.

"We do have raw chicken in the kitchen," before Genkai could finish the sentence Ocypete had picked herself up and headed inside.

"A harpy eating a chicken, I would consider that to be an oxymoron" Zeth pondered rubbing a hand over his chin as Shiziru came out with a tray filled with steaming cups of hot tea.

* * *

Light shone dimly into a dark room as a body slowly entered closing the shoji door carefully, not to wake the person sleeping on the futon before them.

"Shuichi?" Shiori whispered slowly sitting up but was placed back down by a hand. "Oh my Shuichi" she sighed happily taking that hand in her own as she sat upright. "I've been so worried and terrified ever since I was attacked."

"Shush mother" 'Shuichi' quieted his mother placing a finger over his lips, "it was just a bad dream. You have been working too hard and I found you delirious in an alleyway. So I decided to take to an old friend of mine who specializes in herbal remedies."

"Was I really that out of it?" Shiori questioned out loud as she rubbed her head. She looked up to the glowing emerald eyes of her son "I'm very proud of you Shuichi. Making a decision like that about my health proves how much of an adult you have become."

"I would never allow anything to happen to you mother" 'Shuichi' assured as Shiori wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him; he returned it just as comforting. He then felt her body quake as her voice shivered when she began to speak again,

"That…dream, I had…it was so horrible…that terrifying monster staring at me…with those eyes…I thought I was going to die Shuichi." 'Shuichi' could tell that his mother was becoming frantic thinking back to when this whole mess started.

"Mother it was only a dream. That monster will not bother you again," He cooed rubbing circles on her back. He felt her body relax in his embrace but then stiffen and shake uncontrollably; Shiori's hands gripped the back of his shirt as hot salty tears streamed down her face. "Mother? Mother?"

Standing in the door right before her was the being from her nightmare. Her golden eyes burning into her toffee ones, upon realizing the situation the beast lifted up the squirming body of a brown rabbit within her right talon and in one swift movement bit the rabbit's head off. The crunching of bones, the ripping of muscles, and the rich ruby blood dripping from the rabbit's headless body and the monster's mouth was too much for the human to bare.

"It…it's…her-" Shiori couldn't finish her sentence as she went limp in Kurama's arms.

"Mother!" Kurama gasped feeling her forehead for a fever, Ocypete swallowed the rabbit's head as she watched Kurama gently lay his mother back into the futon completely puzzled about what could have frightened her into pure shock and then make her pass out?

"Your mother needs to gain a backbone Kitsune" the harpy stated as she chomped roughly onto the rabbit's hind leg ripping it right off and swallowing it in one movement. Kurama turned his head toward the woman his glare piercing through the darkness.

"Humph don't glare at me, I wanted to eat the wench." Ocypete finished walking off. Kurama took a deep calming breath, he did not want to lose this temper and release his Yoko form like he did last time. Although it was quite tempting,

_"Your compassion for those humans is very amusing."_ A seductive voice swam around in Ocypete's head as she gave a look of disgust.

"_I thought we were rid of you."_ The harpy replied as she continued her walk through the wood paneled hallways. "_And I do not have any compassion for those dumbass mortals." _

_"I was watching you the whole time from when we began our bout to right now, and from what my eyes witnessed you are beginning to become…" _

_"Finish that sentence and I'll gladly dry you of Ichor." _Ocypete snarled mentally interrupting the goddess before she could finish her sentence.

_"Then why did you save Kurama? The harpy I know would have let him fall and have devoured his carcass before the buzzards." _Aphrodite informed with a bit of sarcasm.

_"Your making me sound like I'm a devil from Hades himself, which I am not. The day I become loyal to him is the day I turn my meal into my best companion…-" _The Greek creature grunted as she realized her mistake; Aphrodite gave a small snicker that echoed throughout her mind. _"This conversation is over my goddess" _Ocypete sniped the last word like acid on her tongue. _"Even when miles away your influence still tends to vex me."_

_"You should keep yourself focused." _Aphrodite teased breaking her connection with the temperamental harpy. Ocypete didn't have time to let the words sink in as she bumped right into Hiei.

"Watch it Yama spit!" She cursed getting a glare in return from the fire demon. "Are you going to stare at me or move your sorry ass?"

"Hand over the arrows, you second rate excuse for a demon" Hiei ordered; Ocypete's eyes landed on the silver bow and arrows she still had in her possession.

"Your gonna have to make me half pint" She grinned deviously as she leaned down to tempt him. In less than a second Ocypete was on the floor and her weapon had been relinquished. "You damn gnat!" she shouted getting back on her feet as Hiei walked outside, the weapons in hand. "If I wasn't so exhausted then you would be eating my fist!"

"Hn," Was Hiei's only reply as he faded from her view.

* * *

Morning came, wrapping it's illuminating glow around the forest floor as the first peaks of light entered the temple. Yusuke grunted rolling over in his green futon provided by Genkai, along with the room to stay in. Kuwabara had a small string of drool overlapping his lips as the rest of his body was tangled within the sheets of his blue futon in the same room he shared with Yusuke. Obviously Genkai wasn't that generous to the fatigued heroes.

Small puffs of white steam emitted from the teacups as Genkai took a seat outside sipping on her cup as Shiziru handed one over to the centaur.

"My thanks maiden" he bowed taking a whiff of the green tea.

"The name is Shiziru horse boy," she corrected taking a seat on the steps.

"How are the young mortals this morning?" Cherion posed as he finished taking a gulp of his drink.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama are asleep in futons I provided. The two dimwits are sharing a room while Kurama is staying with his mother. Hiei, I have no idea where he is," Genkai informed finishing her cup; setting it down, she could sense some dismay within the half man half horse. "Botan and Keiko are taking a walk in the woods."

"Thank Zeus" Cherion sighed putting a hand over his heart "I feared for their constitutions after the dreadful incident they faced. I want to forgive my goddess's behavior now, normally she isn't so…forceful."

"No need to apologize for something someone else did," Shiziru waved it off taking a seat next to Genkai. "So what are your plans after the boys get some sleep."

"Gaining another godly ally I suppose, so far we have two. That leaves eight gods to deal with and those odds are not in our favor."

"Don't you mean nine?" Shiziru implied,

"No Hermes, messenger of the gods, has and always will be neutral," Cherion explained.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Zeth was having a truthful conversation with Botan and Keiko.

"You really helped defeat Artemis?" Keiko questioned in awe,

"Help? I'm the one who put that goddess in her place" Zeth corrected with a prideful false air. "If it wasn't for my knowledge of the forest and my quick thinking your boys would have been as good as dead."

"Well if you're that useful then why didn't you stay?" Botan posed as they continued their walk down the beaten path.

"I was needed elsewhere, and between you and me the harpy was being quite a ruse. I felt that the mortal males and her needed sometime to adjust to each other's company, as a matter of fact I'm the one who suggested to Aphrodite that they needed some bonding time." Zeth chuckled as his hoofs clacked along the dirt.

"Oh really?" A shrill irritated feminine voice inquired,

"Of course…" the satyr's voice trailed off meekly as Ocypete stood before him. Her eye twitched in exasperation her mouth fixated in a dark scowl. "My Ocypete were you around when we were having this conversation?" Zeth's voice shook with terror as the amber-eyed harpy flexed her talons.

"I'm gonna skin you alive and devour your remains satyr!" she bellowed sending the half goat half human male into a sprint. "Get back here you dammed coward!"

"ZEUS! HERA! SAVE ME!" Zeth screamed louder than his tiny lungs could manage as he ran through the forest. Ocypete was close behind taking swipes at him whenever she got close.

"What in the world is that noise?" Genkai asked looking out towards the entrance of her temple. Shiziru and Cherion gazed along with the aging psychic as an image formed past the fading morning fog.

"Zeth?" the centaur gasped as his old companion bolted into the temple grounds screeching his heart out. The bewilderment was soon solved as another form followed, shrieking as well.

"When I get my hands on you there won't be enough to feed the buzzards!" the harpy growled as Zeth ran into the temple. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her form, "Cherion release me or you too will suffer!"

"Ocypete you must learn to control your temper!" the centaur advised as he struggled to contain her.

"That tiny bastard was bad mouthing me! And no one gets away with that!" she snarled trying to rip from his grasp.

"What's with all the shouting?" Yusuke posed opening the shoji doors as he stifled a yawn. "Can't a guy get a good day's sleep?"

"We had a disagreement," Cherion explained calmly.

"Oh is that why this little guy was hiding under my sheets?" Yusuke posed taking Zeth from behind and holding him up by his stump of a tail. From behind Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara emerged.

"Please keep your voices down, I gave my mother some pollen that will rid her of an unpleasant memory" Kurama whispered giving a sidelong glare in Ocypete's direction.

"Humph, stop giving me that look you ball-less momma's boy!" the harpy yelled, but was quickly silenced by a sword to her throat.

"I getting sick of you insulting Kurama" Hiei glowered his sword pressing down on her jugular.

"Well maybe he should stop giving me so much material to use" Ocypete smirked not effected by how close to death she was.

"Ocypete will you shut the hell up so that I can go back to sleep!" Yusuke yelled now severely pissed.

"Then hand over the satyr so I can wring his neck!" Ocypete barked back,

"Ocypete I'm not the one to go in and start a fight but your really being a serious pill lately!" Botan remarked as she and Keiko arrived from their walk.

"Shut it bitch!" the harpy snapped,

"Please stop yelling" Kurama begged as a whole argument raged out between everyone. From Ocypete losing her temper and Cherion trying to convince everyone to not kill her, to Zeth screaming to the gods to save his life. Just then the sound of a whistle halted their ranting.

"Geez I haven't seen this much dysfunction then when Hera found out Zeus was cheating on her with a mortal, at their anniversary" a nonchalant voice joked with a curt laugh. All heads turned to the sky above where a boy around his middle teens was hovering.

His cerulean hair bounced gently underneath his golden winged helmet. His charcoal eyes shined with hidden laughter as his chalk white toga fluttered in the light breeze. What was most odd about him was the tan sandals that actually had two small white bird wings flapping on either side.

"Hermes!" Cherion breathed his composure failing as his gray eyes took in the god before them.

* * *

yea i know, really harsh insults. i really wouldn't be surprised if one of my character's get flames from angry fangirls (coughOcypetecough)

please **_read and review_** my story if you would like to leave a comment or give some tibits about Greek mythology. I can always use new material.

and if you would like a response to one of your reviews please ask, i would be more than happy to reply back if you request it.


	15. horseboy is a bad lier

okay it took me a few weeks but i figured out that i loaded the wrong chapter (whoops!) So i guess for those who already read it you got a sneak peak as to what is to come.

but for those who haven't...i fixed my mistake!

Again many thanks to my fans, and those who have reviewed and supported me throughout this process.

and i don't own YYH, expect for the perverted Zeth and the storyline to this.

enjoy

* * *

"Hermes!" Cherion breathed his composure failing as his gray eyes took in the god before them, "what are you doing here?"

"Cherion? By Zeus it has been ages! How have ya been?" the easily sidetracked god smiled striking a conversation.

"Well I have been quite busy," the centaur admitted regaining some composure.

"Hey that's great, you know we should get together and have some figs, drink some wine and ya know catch up on old times…"

"Hey flying freak you got a reason for being here?" Yusuke interrupted annoyed that he couldn't get back to bed sooner.

"Where are my manners?" Hermes joked with a wave "no but seriously I've got a message for you." He informed tugging his large brown leather pouch that was spilling out with scrolls. "Let's see, no…nope…. not it…ah ha!" the delivery boy of the gods shouted triumphantly taking out the right scroll.

All stared eagerly and somewhat confused at the god's actions as he unrolled the scroll and began to read from it.

"Greetings mortals! I Dionysus invite you to a celebratory dinner party in this afternoon at my villa for your excellent actions in Aphrodite's trials," a low growl came from the audience at the mention of the goddess's name; Hermes perked an eyebrow looking at the spectators before continuing "The mortals by the names of Usk'oke You-ar-amess'y, Kay-zoma Kuabara, Hi-yay, and You-ko Kou-rayma are permeated to join."

Sweat drops went down everyone's heads as Hermes finished horribly pronouncing all of their names.

"Thanks for bastardizing all of our names, paper boy" Yusuke sniped crossing his arms over his chest clearly agitated. Cherion took this moment to right his neutral messenger god.

"My god Hermes, I give my forgiveness for correcting your memorandum but their names are Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yoko Kurama," the centaur meekly told.

"Hey that's how it's written on the scroll" Hermes admitted with a shrug, "but you guys are lucky! Dionysus is the biggest party animal Mt. Olympus has ever seen, you must have done something right to impress him. He usually doesn't invite mortals to his dinner parties." He added placing the scroll back into his pouch. Yusuke was about to head back in with the already half asleep Kuwabara,

"Wait! Dionysus also gave me some nice garments to hand over. He wants you to look proper when you arrive, he's very strict about that" the god quietly added the last part as if the host was right behind him. With a simple twist of his left wrist a large white box appeared out of a thin smoky white mist, and then handed it over to Kurama.

"That was very kind of Dionysus" Kurama mentioned to Hermes who just blew it off as if it was nothing.

"Well I'll catch ya mortals later, Cherion we seriously have to have that dinner date" he remarked gesturing over to the centaur.

"Yes we should my god" the scholar nodded politely.

"It's just Hermes," the messenger god blushed a light pink and vanished in a barely visible blur. That act of incredible speed got Hiei's attention,

"My he's fast" Botan replied after the god was officially gone.

"Humph of course he is, Hermes is always on the move. He gives messages to gods, mortals, and the undead. He can move through the living, spiritual world, and the undead world in the blink of an eye. If you can even blink that fast" Ocypete explained in a rut. "And don't think you can outrun him bite size" she spar over to Hiei, his crimson eyes shifting over to her form.

"Yes I suppose that's as good as getting you to shut up" Hiei spoke moving his gaze away from hers. The harpy bared her razor sharp teeth to Hiei as a warning before she flew off into the forest.

"Let's see what this guy gave us," Yusuke announced sauntering over to the box that Kurama carried. The fox demon gave the lid a quick tug opening it to find, "Dresses! This sick ass freak expects us to freaking cross dress!" A small sweat drop went down the back of Kurama's head as Yusuke pulled out all of the clothes Dionysus offered.

"Maybe it's for the girls," Kuwabara suggested looking over the outfits. Sighs came form both Zeth and Cherion at the obliviousness of the present day humans.

"They are tunics and togas Yusuke" Cherion corrected heavily as he picked up the forest green toga with a light green tunic wrapped around it. "It's the traditional dress of both ancient Romans and Greeks."

"You guys went around in dresses?" Kuwabara gaped completely stunned. The centaur rubbed his temples as Kurama neatly laid down all four pieces of attire. All had a shimmering gold lining and were made of the finest fabric,

"These are quite exquisite" Zeth admired taking a chalk white toga in his petite hands. "Dionysus must be very pleased with your performance."

"Nice or not I am not wearing a dress" Yusuke made his ultimatum with Kuwabara in tow.

"Yusuke if Dionysus invited us to a party and provided us with clothing to wear we should respect his wishes" Kurama remarked picking up a lavender toga with a darker violet tunic wrapped around it.

"They also come with these fabulous leather sandals made from the best cattle hide!" Zeth agreed tossing the sandals at the two reluctant boy's feet. "And it is best not to anger a god. Dionysus is a very powerful foe when enraged, not going to one of his parties is very disgraceful." The satyr closed his magenta eyes nodding with his explanation. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were both unconvinced, "they also have a bountiful banquet and plenty of liquor to drink."

That was the seller for those two teens,

"Hey free food and drinks!" Yusuke beamed taking the green toga and tunic "I'm game! Probably better than what the old hag was gonna cook for us" _Smack!_ "Ow! Hey can't ya take a joke?"

"This old hag isn't cooking for any of you lazy ass boys. You can fend for yourselves," Genkai growled opening the front shoji door and going inside.

"All the better reason to go," Yusuke slyly reminded "guess I choke some of my pride and wear this fruity gid-up" With that Yusuke let out a huge yawn reentering the house and going back to sleep.

"Urameshi's got a good idea" Kuwabara concurred following suit, "wake me when it's time to go." Kurama gathered the outfits put them back into the box and headed back inside the temple.

"Hn, do whatever you wish I am not going nor am I wearing those ridiculous outfits," Hiei barked giving a glare to Cherion. Zeth's jaw dropped open, in awe at what Hiei just said. So much for being a man to idolize,

"And I respect that decision" Cherion nodded making the satyr even more panicked "I actually am considering staying within the temple grounds tonight…"

"You cannot!" Zeth cried outraged "You of all people should know what will happen to a mortal or immortal being who defies the gods! You are putting your very sake at risk Cherion!"

"I have my reasons for not participating," the centaur replied in a cool manner.

"The master of the nymphs I can understand!" Zeth replied gesturing over to Hiei who gave a glare in reply to the uncouth name "but you? It's just incomprehensible!"

"Zeth please!" Cherion shouted losing his temper. The whole forest went silent after that burst, all eyes lying on the centaur. "I…I'm going to take a walk…excuse me" he bowed galloping into the woods.

"You shouldn't have pushed him Zeth" Botan scolded lightly.

"But this is Cherion!" Zeth whined like an infantile child "he is the last person I would see refusing an invitation from a god!"

"Isn't he defying them by trying to overthrow them?" Shiziru mentioned lighting up a cigarette and taking a breath from it.

"Yes but…uh…" Zeth paused caught between a rock and a hard place; sort to say "Cherion…this just isn't like him."

"Maybe something happened between him and Dionysus that he doesn't want to talk about" Keiko suggested perking everyone's curiosity, what could the scholar of the group have to hide?

* * *

Not being able to get back to sleep after having Hermes visit, Yusuke sighed falling before one of Genkai's arcade machines trying to beat his teacher's high score. The gentle clacking of hoofs on hard flooring wasn't enough to distract Yusuke from his goal,

"Yusuke may I have a word?" Cherion requested politely, "ahem, I have come to the reluctant conclusion that I do not wish to join you tonight. I feel I am needed here"

"With what?" Yusuke bluntly questioned not tearing his chocolate eyes from the screen. That one meager question threw the centaur off making him stammer as he tried to come up with a solution,

"Well you see, the maidens. I wish to be with the maidens…Zeth will be staying as well and you know how he can get," he explained as tiny droplets of sweat ran down his brow. "Actually Zeth he's not exactly staying…he's been riding me on going…" Yusuke turned his head from the video game after that sentence his face facing Cherion's. The black coated centaur flushed a shade of bright pink catching himself too late, "no what I mean is Zeth wishes for me to go to the dinner arrangement tonight and…" his lips quivered as a simple request ended up crashing and burning within a matter of minutes. Yusuke perked an eyebrow at his ally, "excuse me!" he screamed loudly running out of the gaming room.

Yusuke merely shrugged and continued his game.

* * *

Kurama sat outside his mother's room, sipping smoothly on a cup of green tea provided by Genkai.

"Yoko my I speak with you about something?" Cherion asked for as he stepped softly on the wooden planked floors. Kurama gave a curt nod as he led him to a shrine so they could talk.

"What is it you need?" Kurama posed bending down to set his cup down on the floor.

"I…" the centaur could feel his poise failing as he once again tried to work up the courage to ask a simple question. "I…want to stay…here, tonight" he gave an inward sigh, finally able to get the stretch out.

"Do you mean miss the party hosted by one of the gods?" Kurama countered making the centaur flinch inwardly, "I believe it's an insult not to participate, is it not?"

"Well yes in some cases, but if I give a plausible excuse not to join then I think my god would understand" Cherion told but slapped himself realizing the mistake he made,

"An excuse? Cherion is there a reason you do not want to go?" Kurama inquired, that was the query Cherion did not wish to respond. The centaur intertwined his fingers together trying to come up with a practical reply. "Cherion?" the demon fox posed as smoke eyes averted from emerald. "If something happened between you and your god then I want to know what that is…"

"There is nothing wrong you damn kitsune!" Cherion exploded his voice echoing throughout the temple grounds. He covered his mouth with his hand appauled at his words towards his friend and ally. Kurama was also taken back with the bitter tongue. "Kurama, forgive me…I…please excuse me!" Cherion called galloping out of the shrine room, "I am truly sorry!" he yelled as his voice faded.

* * *

Hours promptly passed as the time came for the festivities. All of the mortal boys were dressed in the traditional attire: Kurama wore the lavender toga, Yusuke wore the emerald shaded toga, and Kuwabara wore the chalk white one.

"You all look magnificent!" Zeth applauded looking the three over, "My nymph catcher will you please join us?"

"Will you stop giving me those ridiculous names?" Hiei barked from his spot in the tree above them, "and I said I was not going."

"Speaking of" Yusuke mentioned turning towards his group "any of you guys get jumped by Cherion earlier today? Seemed like guy was really worked up about something but wouldn't spill it."

"Yes I ended up getting the brunt of his frustration" Kurama sighed,

"You shant need to worry about me" Cherion emerged from the forest with a more confident smile on his face. "I shall participate, running away from one's problem's is no way to solve them."

"Top notch my friend!" Zeth beamed clambering down the temple steps to meet him. "I shall participate as well!"

"You should get going if your going to go" Botan chided from her spot at the temple steps. "But don't get to crazy okay, we can't have you boys out of commission."

"Don't worry I'll make sure Urameshi will drink responsibly!" Kuwabara announced throwing his arm around Yusuke's neck. Hiei gave a grunt taking a spot besides Kurama,

"Oh so this means you want to join us?" Kurama teased only to get a dark glare in return.

* * *

That's it for now, well not until i get reviews. When i get reviews i get happy because then i know people enjoy my work and that i don't suck monkeys at it.

So review if you don't want ths story to die in a tiny hole.

thank you very much!


End file.
